Nie mehr derselbe
by She-Elf
Summary: ENDE Fortsetzung von MISSBRAUCHT Legolas ist wieder in Sicherheit. Doch wie lange wird es dauern, bis ihn das Erlebnis wieder einholt? SLASH!
1. I

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Diese Story ist die Fortsetzung von "Mißbraucht". Man muß das aber nicht gelesen haben, denn ich springe in der Zeit ein wenig zurück, damit alles deutlich wird. Trotzdem schadet es nicht, es vorher zu lesen! *grins*

Viel Spaß!

................./////..................

_Er wird nie vergessen. Er wird es verdrängen und nie wieder ein Wort zu jemandem darüber verlieren, doch in seinen Träumen wird es ihn immer wieder einholen. Brutal, unbarmherzig, zerstörerisch. So, wie es war. Anderen gegenüber wird er sich nie anmerken lassen, daß es an ihm nagt, daß es ihn auffrißt. Niemandem wird es auffallen, und alle, die davon wissen, werden es vergessen. Mit der Zeit. Nur er nicht. Ihn wird es mit jeder Erinnerung mehr zerstören und er wird nie mehr derselbe sein. Nie mehr.'_

................./////..................

...und gleich weiter zu Kapitel II 


	2. II

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Nun gleich weiter... wie gesagt, ein sehr kleiner Zeitsprung nach hinten... und Sichtweise von... wird gleich klar!

................./////..................

Als meine Männer zurückkommen und den leblosen Körper des Elben zu mir ans Feuer bringen, erstarre ich. Ich erkenne ihn sofort. Legolas! Wie könnte man jemanden wie ihn nicht wiedererkennen!  


Der Zwerg hat gesagt, daß er hier sein würde, daß er versucht hat, Aragorn zu finden. Doch ihn in diesem Zustand wiederzusehen, trifft mich wie ein Schlag mitten in's Gesicht. Sein Körper ist regungslos, seine Augen geschlossen, seine ganze Kraft scheint aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Ist er tot? Ein schneller Handgriff an seine Halsschlagader belehrt mich eines Besseren. Er lebt. Doch vielleicht nicht mehr lange.  


Ich lege ihn an's Feuer, drehe ihn auf die Seite, um zu verhindern, daß ihm mögliche innere Verletzungen mehr Schaden zufügen als bereits geschehen, dann bette ich seinen Kopf auf eine Decke. Und bei jeder Berührung spüre ich, wie sich Wut in mir breitmacht. Rasende Wut. Wut auf diejenigen, die ihn so zugerichtet haben; ihn, den stolzen Elben. Den Elben, der mich seit meinem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm in meinen Nächten um den Schlaf bringt.  


Vor einiger Zeit habe ich ihn, Aragorn und den Zwerg in meinem Land aufgegriffen und zur Rede gestellt. Sofort ist er mir damals aufgefallen. Nein, aufgefallen gebührt der Sache nicht - er hat mich niedergestreckt. Sein Blick alleine, seine hellblauen Augen, voller Trotz und Unnachgiebigkeit, voller Wissen um seine Herkunft und sein Ziel, voller Entschlossenheit, sich durch nichts und niemandem von seinem Weg abbringen zu lassen. Auch von mir nicht.  


Später sah ich ihn wieder. In Helm's Klamm, doch kaum war ich seiner Anwesenheit gewahr, ritt er wieder davon, um seine Gefährten im Kampf gegen Sauron zu unterstützen. Wie gerne wäre ich ihm dorthin gefolgt! Doch mit mir hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne.  


Und jetzt... jetzt liegt er neben mir, und ich versorge fachmännisch seine Wunden, jederzeit darauf bedacht, ihn nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren, obwohl alles in mir sich danach verzehrt. Ich lege ihm einen Verband um seine Bauchwunde und reinige die Einschnitte auf seinem Oberkörper mit Wasser, und je länger er keine Reaktion darauf zeigt, desto mehr frage ich mich, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Was ist ihm widerfahren, in der Festung der Orks, aus der ihn meine Männer befreit haben? Was mußte man ihm antun, um ihn leblos und an der Schwelle des Todes zurücklassen zu können?  


Ich kann nur hoffen, daß auch Aragorn gerettet werden konnte, und er sich in einem besseren Zustand befindet. Denn er wird es wissen. Aragorn, der künftige König von Gondor. Derjenige, der wohl immer den ersten Platz in der Gunst des Elben einnehmen wird. Sein Gefährte, sein Freund. Doch auch sein Retter...?  


................./////..................

Feedback erwünscht! Mein GOLLUM und ich freuen uns über jedes Wort! 


	3. III

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

GOLLUM dankt für eure Reviews! (Was mich aber wundert, ist, daß er selbst reviewt, wo er doch schreiben soll... *grübel*... Gollum, das ist Verfälschung der Statistik! Darauf stehen 3 Jahre Barad-dûr...!) NEIN!!! TUT ESSS UNSSS NICHT AN!!!

Okay... wie sie in die Orkfestung gekommen sind... gute Frage. Ich werde mich drum kümmern!

schnell weiter, schnell weiter... ich eile.... *g*

................./////..................

Als ich Aragorn auf mich zukommen sehe, sehe ich die Sorge in seinem Gesicht. Er versucht, es zu verbergen, doch das gezwungene Lächeln gleicht einer Grimasse. Er hat Angst. Angst, den Elben zu verlieren. Denn auch seine Empfindungen scheinen weit über die der Freundschaft hinauszugehen. Doch er würde es niemals zugeben, und schon gar nicht Legolas gegenüber.  


Er erkundigt sich nach seinem Zustand, doch ich kann ihm nichts weiter sagen, als daß er unverändert ist. Sofort hockt er sich neben ihn und betrachtet seine Wunden, weiterhin versucht, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Doch als ich ihn frage, was geschehen ist, welche Art Verletzung den Elben in diesen Zustand gebracht hat, zögert er. Ein Zögern, das plötzlich einen schrecklichen Verdacht in mir aufkommen läßt. Sie waren Gefangene der Orks. Und niemanden hassen die Orks mehr als einen Elben, noch dazu einen Krieger wie Legolas. Einen starken, mutigen, perfekten Elben. So perfekt, daß sie alles daran setzen würden, ihn in Körper und Geist zu zerstören. Mit allen Mitteln. Also auch mit solchen, die ihm seine Würde nehmen. Gerade mit solchen.  


Ich sehe an ihm herab und mir wird klar, daß es nur eine Erklärung für seinen Zustand gibt. Sie haben ihn mißbraucht, ihn gedemütigt, ihm alles genommen, was ihn ausmacht - seinen Stolz. Und als ich den Kopf wieder hebe und Aragorn's Nicken sehe, weiß ich, daß ich Recht habe.  


Erneut geht mein Blick zu dem Elben. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Sie müssen ihn gezwungen haben, mit Gewalt, aber sicher auch damit, seinen Freund zu töten. Denn für Aragorn würde er alles tun, soviel ist gewiß. Und er hatte Erfolg; Aragorn ist frei, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er ein solches Erlebnis verkraftet. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, aber allein der Umstand, daß er trotz seiner relativ harmlosen Verletzungen noch immer nicht wieder bei Bewußtsein ist, deutet darauf hin, daß er größeren Schaden daran genommen hat als ich vermutet hätte. Aber anscheinend sind Elben in dieser Hinsicht keine großen Kämpfer.  


Ich spüre, wie meine Wut allmählich Überhand nimmt. Am liebsten würde ich zurück in die Festung der Orks gehen und jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit meinem Schwert durchbohren, aber selbst das würde die Tat nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß es Legolas irgendwie möglich sein wird, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und irgendwann wieder zu dem zu werden, der mir in Erinnerung ist. Der stolze, unnahbare Elb.  


................./////..................

Feedback erwünscht! Mein GOLLUM und ich freuen uns über jedes Wort! 


	4. IV

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So, nochmal zum Thema WIE sie überhaupt da hingekommen sind... nun, das hier sollte ursprünglich zu einer anderen Story gehören, hat sich dann aber verselbständigt, weil es doch ein wenig zu hart war... also muß sich GOLLUM erstmal was einfallen lassen, um es zu einer eigenständigen Geschichte zu machen. Siehst du, das hast du jetzt davon... *grins* ...aber ihm schwebt da schon was vor... also Auflösung folgt! Wird aber non-con... geht nicht anders...

Sicht von Legolas... hmmmm.... mal sehen... NEIN, LASSSST ESSS IM VERBORGENEN... WILL GAR NICHT WISSEN, WASSS ESSS DENKT.... aber ich!! (Und meine Psychologie-Studenten hier) Also, ich weiß es nocht nicht. Vielleicht gibt es auch noch ein Sicht von Legolas. Im geeigneten Moment...

....ASAHI.... OH FISSSSSHHH... NICE AND JUICY! THANKSSSSSS... ja, und ist es ein Wunder, daß jeder auf ihn scharf ist...?!! Sieh ihn dir doch mal an!!!

...Gollum....(nur echt mit 4Punkten)... JA!! WIR HABEN NOCH EIN ICH!! JETZT SIND WIR SCHON DREI!!

...Knuddel*... ich lass euch schon nicht warten... GOLLUM ist der, der schreibt!

So, aber nun mal ernst... das ist kein Thema für Scherze!!

................./////..................

Ich beschließe, Aragorn mit ihm allein zu lassen. Denn er wird derjenige sein, den er erwartet, wenn er zu sich kommt. Also stehe ich auf und ziehe mich auf mein Lager zurück. Doch mein Blick bleibt ständig auf dem Elben haften. Regungslos liegt er da, seine gold glänzenden Haare reflektieren den Schein des Feuers, und nichts scheint ihn in seiner Ruhe stören zu können. Nichts, bis auf das Wissen um die vergangenen Stunden, das unweigerlich in ihm aufkommen wird, sobald er erwacht.  


Die Zeit vergeht, und auch ich habe mich längst zum Schlafen hingelegt, doch als ich sein leises Stöhnen vernehme, bin ich hellwach. Ich sehe zu ihm. Aragorn ist über ihm, spricht mit ihm, versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Er legt seine Arme um ihn, und ich spüre, wie mir dieser Anblick einen Stich versetzt. Auch wenn ich mir wünsche, daß der Elb sich bald wieder erholen wird, so kann ich nicht anders, als es Aragorn zu verübeln, daß er derjenige ist, der ihm gerade am nächsten ist. Was täte ich, um Legolas in meinen Armen halten zu können! Um ihm die Sicherheit zu geben, die er in diesem Moment benötigt... doch es ist vergebens, denn es ist Aragorn, in dessen Armen er liegt.  


Sein Wimmern wird heftiger, und Aragorn spricht weiter mit ihm, streicht seine blutverschmierten Haare aus seinem Gesicht, doch auch er scheint nicht zu ihm vordringen zu können. Ich versuche, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um nicht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Aragorn braucht nichts über meine Gefühle für den Elben zu wissen. Und auch Legolas gegenüber werde ich sie weiterhin verbergen.  


Es dauert lange, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnet und sich etwas beruhigt. Und während Aragorn mit den Tränen kämpft, die ihn plötzlich übermannen, geht in dem Elben eine Veränderung vor. Seine Augen starren in's Leere und selbst aus dieser Entfernung kann ich sehen, daß sie blankes Entsetzen widerspiegeln. Die Erinnerung hat ihn eingeholt.  


Ich will aufstehen und zu ihm gehen, will ihn selbst in die Arme schließen und seine Seele davor bewahren, an dem Erlebten zu zerbrechen, doch ich bezwinge diesen Drang und bleibe statt dessen reglos liegen. Jetzt kann ich nichts tun. Diesen Kampf muß er alleine austragen, und sicher wird ihm die Nähe seines Freundes dabei helfen.  


Und richtig - langsam, sehr langsam, entspannt sich sein Blick und er driftet in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Auch Aragorn legt sich wieder hin, doch ich bleibe wach und beobachte jede Regung des Elben. Denn auch wenn es ihm im wachen Zustand vielleicht gelingen mag, es zu verdrängen, so wird es ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen. Nie wird er davor flüchten können.  


Das zeigt sich bereits wenig später, als seine Finger sich zuckend zusammenkrümmen und der bis dahin friedliche Gesichtsausdruck abrupt in ein Abbild des Schreckens übergeht. Er zittert am ganzen Leib, und seine inzwischen weit aufgerissenen Augen zeigen nur allzu deutlich, daß seine Qualen mit der Befreiung aus den Händen der Orks noch lange nicht beendet sind. Im Gegenteil - sie haben gerade erst begonnen...

................./////.................. 


	5. V

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So, jetzt haben wir den Zeitsprung hinter uns, und nun folgt endlich die eigentliche *neue* Handlung der Geschichte. Und wie ihr merken werdet, gibt's das WIE in Häppchen...

Eine Legolas-Perspektive wird es wahrscheinlich auch geben. Aber keine ganze Story aus seiner Sicht...

................./////..................

Wieder ist Aragorn zur Stelle und beruhigt ihn, legt seinen Arm um ihn, doch längst weiß ich, daß auch er es nicht vermag, den Elben langfristig vor den Auswirkungen der Mißhandlung zu beschützen. Wenn er es nicht schafft, den inneren Dämon zu besiegen, den die Orks mit ihrer Behandlung in ihm erweckt haben, wird er daran zugrunde gehen.  


Als ich sehe, daß Legolas seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf läßt und sich Tränen auf seinem blassen Gesicht zeigen, fühle ich eine kalte Hand, die sich langsam um mein Herz schließt. Doch es ist nicht, weil er weint, was ich zwar nie von ihm erwartet hätte, sondern weil ich weiß, daß ihn diese Minuten noch enger an Aragorn binden werden. Denn er legt seinen Arm enger um ihn und hält ihn schweigend fest, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Und selbst darüber hinaus. Und kaum hebt er den Arm wieder, ist es Legolas, der ihn festhält und ihn mit leisen Worten auffordert, in dieser Haltung zu verharren.  


Betroffen schließe ich die Augen. Es zerreißt mir das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen, doch noch mehr trifft mich, daß nicht ich es bin, der ihm hilft.  


Leise drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und starre in den Himmel. Wäre Aragorn nie allein losgezogen und in den Hinterhalt der Orks geraten, wäre all das nicht geschehen. Ebensowenig, wenn Legolas sich nicht ohne Absprache von uns entfernt und auf eigene Faust versucht hätte, seinen Freund zu befreien. Was ist das doch für ein sturer Hund! Wir hätten alle zusammen die Festung stürmen und Aragorn befreien können, doch es konnte ihm scheinbar nicht schnell genug gehen. Nein, diesmal hat er sich überschätzt. Denn selbst er vermag es nicht, sich allein gegen Dutzende von Feinden zur Wehr zu setzen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ihn die Sorge um seinen Freund treibt.  


Schon kurz nach Aragorn's Verschwinden ist es mir aufgefallen. Er ist unruhig gewesen, ja fast nervös. Er hat sich noch weniger als sonst an Gesprächen beteiligt, und sein Blick ist mehr als einmal zum Lager des künftigen Königs gewandert, nur um gleich darauf nachdenklich auf seinen Waffen zu ruhen. Er hat alles darangesetzt, ihn zu finden. Und er hat ihn gefunden.  


Und jetzt sind wir nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem das Grauen seinen Anfang nahm, und am Morgen werden wir aufbrechen, um den Rückweg nach Gondor anzutreten. Denn dort erwartet uns der Feind erneut. Ich wage allerdings zu bezweifeln, daß Legolas in der Lage sein wird, an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen. Nicht, weil er körperlich nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, sondern weil der Anblick eines einzigen Orks alles erneut erwecken würde. Und niemand vermag zu sagen, was es in ihm auslöst...

................./////.................. 


	6. VI

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

...Hel... also ich meinte, daß die Handlung bis dahin durch "Mißbraucht" ja bekannt war. Erst nach dieser Nacht tritt eine neue Handlung ein. (Ich sollte lernen, mich auszudrücken...) *grins*

...Shelley... nun, ich hab mich schlau gemacht...denn auch ich bin einem Mißverständnis erlegen. "non-con" bedeutet eigentlich nichts anderes als slash, aber was ich meinte, war, daß sich die Story nicht nach Buch oder Film richtet. Ich konnte nämlich keine Stelle finden, in der Aragorn, Eomer und Legolas zusammen reisen und weder Aragorn noch Eomer König ist. Zu dumm auch... kommt davon, wenn man die Idee aus dem Hut zaubert ohne über sowas nachzudenken...

...Gollum... nu halt mal die Luft an! *g* mein GOLLUM kann mit seinen Froschfingern nun mal nicht schneller tippen. Und weil ihr's ja alle nicht erwarten könnt, gibt's eben nur kleine Häppchen! Und ja... sie werden alle beide noch schön leiden... und Aragorn sicher auch... *fiiiiesgrins*

................./////..................

Als der Morgen naht, liegen Aragorn und Legolas unverändert da. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist es ihnen möglich gewesen, in der Nacht Ruhe zu finden. Lautlos erhebe ich mich und gehe zu meinen Männer, um unseren weiteren Weg mit ihnen zu besprechen. Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, um der noch immer währenden Gefahr durch die Orks zu entkommen.  


Auch der Zwerg ist dabei, der sich freiwillig die ganze Nacht zur Wache bereiterklärt hat. Wie er sagt, aus Sicherheitsgründen, doch für mich ist es naheliegender, daß er nicht weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll, daß sein Freund der Elb sich plötzlich von einer für ihn ungewohnten Seite zeigt. Verletzlich und alles andere als der strahlende Held. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er weiß, was in der Festung vorgefallen ist, aber scheinbar überläßt es lieber anderen, sich nun um Legolas zu kümmern. Ein merkwürdiges Wesen, dieser Zwerg.  


Wenig später gesellt sich auch Aragorn hinzu. Sofort sehe ich zu Legolas, der wach ist, aber noch immer reglos an der Feuerstelle liegt. Wie geht es ihm? frage ich leise, doch Aragorn schüttelt nur den Kopf. Was habt Ihr vor? will er wissen. Ich lasse den Zwerg darauf antworten und ihm unseren Plan erörtern, während mein Blick auf dem Elben hängenbleibt.  


Er hat sich zusammengerollt und starrt geistesabwesend in die Asche des Feuers. Welche Gedanken mögen ihn in diesem Moment martern, welche der Erinnerungen ist es, die er am meisten zu verdrängen sucht? Und woran kann er sich festhalten, um irgendwann in der seinen Geist umgebenen Dunkelheit wieder das Licht am Horizont erblicken zu können?  


Aragorn's Stimme schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sehe ihn an. Sein Gesicht ist gezeichnet von der Sorge um seinen Freund, doch auch von der Ungewißheit über unsere unmittelbare Zukunft. Wir müssen uns beeilen. sagt er mit fester Stimme. Je schneller wir die Orks hinter uns lassen, desto besser.  


Ich nicke. Ich weiß, daß er recht hat. Er wendet sich ab, und auch ich beginne, meine wenigen Sachen zusammenzupacken, die ich dabei habe. Doch immer wieder sehe ich zu Legolas. Er scheint sich zu fangen, denn er richtet sich langsam auf und reagiert auf die Worte Aragorn's. Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit geht eine Veränderung in ihm vor, die mich völlig überrascht, und ihn einmal mehr zu einem außergewöhnlichen Wesen macht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird zu seiner gewohnt ausdruckslosen Miene, seine Haltung strafft sich, und niemand, der ihn nun sehen würde, könnte erahnen, was ihm widerfahren ist. Er gibt sich wie immer. Nach außen hin.  


................./////.................. 


	7. VII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

...Legobaustein ... Also, weißt du (cooler Name übrigens!*g*), ich denke, ich will Legolas so gefühllos haben. Ist er natürlich nicht, aber er kann es gut verbergen. Hat sich eben immer unter Kontrolle. Wenn man so alt ist wie er, stumpft man wohl ein wenig ab... aber soooo gefühllos ist er gar nicht, wie du bald merken wirst...

...Gollum... *nicht sagen will* *nicht sagen will* he he... ich mach noch so einiges mit den dreien... *kicher* Mein Gollum hat eine ungeahnte Kreativphase...

So, und nun für alle, die einen längeren Teil wollen.... Büddeschön:

................./////..................

Als wir wenig später zum Aufbruch bereit sind, stelle ich fest, daß Legolas verschwunden ist. Ich sehe zu Aragorn, der in ein Gespräch mit dem Zwerg verwickelt ist, dann zu den Sachen, die dem Elben gehören. Auf seiner Decke liegt das blutige Hemd, das er bis vor kurzem noch trug. Ich habe es ihm angelassen, weil ich annahm, daß das Ausziehen ihm zu viele Schmerzen bereiten würde. Doch vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, diesen Zeugen der Tat schon vorher zu beseitigen.  


Nach kurzem Überlegen ahne ich, wo Legolas hingegangen ist. Und richtig - als ich die Gruppe verlasse und ein paar Schritte durch den Wald gehe, gelange ich an einen kleinen Bach. Legolas hockt am Ufer. Der Anblick seines entblößten Rückens läßt meinen Atem stocken. Doch es sind nicht die Einschnitte der Peitsche, die meine Erregung verursachen, sondern die Schönheit seiner Statur. Denn so zerbrechlich er in seiner Kleidung auch aussieht; das Muskelspiel, das bei jeder seiner Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken stattfindet, zeugt von erstaunlicher Kraft.  


Gebannt beobachte ich ihn, wie er ein ums andere Mal mit den Händen Wasser aufnimmt, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Weich und fließend sind seine Bewegungen, und bei jedem Mal wünsche ich mir mehr, einer der Wassertropfen zu sein, der seine Haut berührt und an ihm herunterfließt. Wieder und wieder führt er seine Hände zu seinem Kopf, bis mir plötzlich auffällt, daß es nichts mehr gibt, das er abwaschen müßte. Längst ist sein Gesicht sauber, doch das, was er noch immer zu reinigen sucht, wird durch Wasser nicht zu entfernen sein.  


Langsam nähere ich mich. Er muß mich schon lange bemerkt haben, denn noch immer reagiert er nicht auf die Geräusche meiner Schritte, die er nun unweigerlich vernehmen muß. Er fährt unbeirrt fort, sich zu waschen, während ich schon fast hinter ihm stehe. Ich überlege, was ich sagen kann, das ihm hilft, mit dieser Situation umzugehen, doch alles, was mir einfällt, würde es eher verschlimmern. Niemand vermag in einem solchen Moment die richtigen Worte zu finden.  


So verfolge ich nur, wie seine Hände immer wieder ins Wasser eintauchen, und er solange mit den Fingern über seine Haut reibt, bis sie rote Spuren hinterlassen. Dann erst spreche ich ihn an. sage ich vorsichtig, und zu spät wird mir klar, daß er meiner Anwesenheit keineswegs gewahr war. Ruckartig fährt er herum und taumelt zurück, in den Bach. Auf Händen und Füßen flieht er vor mir, und der Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen in seinen Augen brennt sich tief in meinem Kopf ein. Ich bin es nur. sage ich schnell, doch es dauert lange, bis er sich der Situation bewußt wird und innehält. Ich bin es. wiederhole ich sanft.   


Er starrt mich an. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich gleich auf mich stürzen oder sich umdrehen wird, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, denn sein Körper ist bis auf den letzten Muskel gespannt. Noch nie habe ich ihn so gesehen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich noch nie irgendjemanden gesehen, der solche Ängste ausgestanden haben muß.  


Als ich auf ihn zugehe, weicht er erneut zurück. Sofort bleibe ich stehen und hebe die Hände, als Zeichen, daß ich mich ihm nicht weiter zu nähern gedenke. Wir müssen weiter. sage ich ruhig. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Er nickt. Er scheint seine Fassung wiederzufinden, denn langsam erhebt er sich und sieht an sich herab. Ich folge seinem Blick und spüre erneut die Erregung, die sein Körper in mir auslöst. Seine schlanke, durchtrainierte Gestalt, die jetzt noch besser zu erkennen ist, in Anbetracht seiner durchnäßten Hose.  


Schnell wende ich meinen Blick ab. Dies ist mit Sicherheit der falsche Moment für solche Gedanken. Und doch... sein Anblick hinterläßt einen Hunger in mir, der nur schwer zu beherrschen ist. Wie an dem Tag unserer ersten Begegnung. Doch wie damals steht auch jetzt etwas zwischen uns, das mich daran hindert, meinen Gefühlen nachzugeben und den ersten Schritt zu tun. Den Schritt, von dem ich sicher bin, daß er ihn niemals tun wird.

................./////.................. 


	8. VIII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

...Shelley... Lies nicht immer so genau! Das ist ja furchtbar! Nichts bleibt dir verborgen.... *pöbel* Also weißt du, das mit den Haaren hätte er sicher noch gemacht, wenn Eomer ihn nicht so unhöflich unterbrochen hätte! *g*

...Lady-of-Gondor... Ich bin nach deinen Reviews jedesmal auf's neue motiviert, weiterzuschreiben! danke! *knuddel*

...Knuddel*.../...Hel... Dank auch an euch für die anspornenden Worte! Und nein, die Maske ist ganz und gar nicht stabil... aber dazu später mehr...

Und als Belohnung geht's schon wieder weita!

................./////..................

Ich drehe mich um und gehe zurück zum Ufer des Baches. Er folgt mir, wenn auch zögernd und in sicherem Abstand, und gemeinsam gehen wir zurück zu den anderen. Als Aragorn uns erblickt, sehe ich für einen winzigen Moment einen drohendes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, das sofort weicht, als er sich Legolas zuwendet. sagt er und reicht dem Elben ein Hemd, vermutlich sein eigenes. Er nimmt es entgegen und streift es über, während er sich von uns abwendet und zu seinem Lager geht.  


Wir müssen los. stelle ich fest und sehe erneut zu Aragorn. Er fixiert mich noch immer, und ich ahne, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielt. Er ist eifersüchtig. Er weiß nicht, was am Bach geschehen ist, und er ist sich bewußt, daß Legolas noch immer nicht wieder völlig er selbst ist. Ich ignoriere seinen Blick und beginne, meine Sachen auf mein Pferd zu laden. Soll er denken, was ihm beliebt. Ich werde der letzte sein, der dem Elben etwas zuleide tut. Eher würde ich sterben.  


Wenig später sitzen wir auf unseren Pferden und machen uns auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith. Legolas reitet stumm vor sich hin, während Aragorn ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen läßt. Auch ich beobachte ihn, bin jedoch meist an der Spitze des Trupps, um den Weg zu sichern und zu verhindern, daß sich uns weitere Orks in den Weg stellen. Wir wollen die Weiße Stadt in zwei Tagen erreichen, und bis dahin kommen wir an vielen Orten vorbei, die sich gut für einen Hinterhalt eignen.  


Als wir nach mehreren Stunden den ersten Halt einlegen, kommt Aragorn auf mich zu und hockt sich neben mich. Wir können hier nicht lange bleiben. sagt er mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas. Hier sind zu viele Höhlen in der Nähe. Ich weiß, was er damit meint, doch ich schüttle abwehrend den Kopf. Wir müssen eine Pause machen. Die Pferde sind müde und auch Legolas braucht eine Rast. Ich deute auf den Elben, der ein wenig entfernt von uns auf dem Boden sitzt und seine Waffen betrachtet. Ihm geht es gut. sagt Aragorn knapp. Aber die Orks warten nur darauf, uns einkreisen zu können! Es ist zu gefährlich.  


Ich werfe ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Gefährlich war es, alleine loszuziehen und auf die Stärke der Rohirrim zu verzichten, Aragorn. zische ich. Und andere in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, die Euch treu ergeben sind. So treu, daß sie für Euch durch die Hölle gehen! In meiner Stimme klingt wesentlich mehr Zorn mit als ich beabsichtigt habe, und Aragorn versteht die Andeutung sofort. Ich habe ihn nicht gebeten, mir zu folgen. sagt er ruhig. Und was dort geschehen ist, darauf hatte ich ebensowenig Einfluß. Vielleicht nicht. Nur frage ich mich, warum er so zugerichtet ist und Ihr nicht. Ich sehe ihn drohend an. Vielleicht war Euch Eure Haut zu schade, ihn mit Eurem Leben zu verteidigen. Er zögert. Doch seine Augen sprechen Bände. Er leidet unter seinem schlechten Gewissen. Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, um ihn vor den Orks zu schützen. sagt er leise.   


Ich nicke und stehe auf. Scheinbar nicht genug. sage ich kalt und wende mich von ihm ab.

................./////..................

Ohje, wieder ein kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür ein schnelles... *grins*

und euch allen schöne Ostern!! 


	9. IX

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So... und nun ein Kapitel für das ihr mich erschlagen werdet... *inDeckunggeht*

................./////..................

_Kaltes Metall. Kaltes, scharfkantiges Metall. Scharf genug, um ihr dunkles Fleisch zu durchtrennen. In Stücke zu schneiden. Stück für Stück zu vernichten. Ihr dunkles Fleisch. Dunkel und heiß. Heiß auf meiner Haut, in meinem Mund, tief in mir... Kaltes Metall. Sie werden es spüren. Ich werde sie finden. Egal, wie lange es dauert. Wo sie sind. Ich erkenne sie. Es sind vier. Sie werden büßen... Alle werden büßen..._

................./////..................

...aber bald gibt's ein neues... versprochen! 


	10. X

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

WIR MUSSSTEN DIESESSSS KAPITEL SCHREIBEN, DENN IRGENDJEMAND HAT SHE-ELF ERSCHLAGEN.... _gollum, gollum..._

...dafür ist es auch nicht so mega-lang geworden.... har har

....Hel.... Noch ist Ostern.... *grins*

................./////..................

Wenig später sitzen alle am Feuer und essen. Nur Legolas sitzt an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtet uns schweigend. Kein Wort ist bisher über seine Lippen gekommen. Auch Aragorn ist schweigsam, kaut gedankenverloren ein Stück Gebratenes und würdigt mich keines Blickes. Meine harschen Worte zeigen offenbar Wirkung. Ich unterhalte mich mit den anderen Rohirrim, entscheide über die nächste Wegstrecke und bin so vertieft darin, daß ich nicht bemerke, wie Aragorn aufsteht und sich leise von uns entfernt.  


In Ruhe beende ich mein Mahl, doch plötzliches Pferdegetrappel läßt mich zusammenzucken. Ich fahre herum, und als ich weder Legolas noch Aragorn entdecke, kommt mir ein schlimmer Verdacht. Mit einem Satz bin ich auf den Füßen und stürze zu unseren Pferden. Aragorn's Pferd ist noch da, doch der Hengst von Legolas fehlt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, springe ich auf meine Stute und jage los, dem Geräusch hinterher, das bereits wieder verklungen ist.  


Ich presche den Hügel hinauf, der mir die Sicht auf die Ebene versperrt, und als ich oben ankomme, sehe ich eine Staubwolke, die sich in rasendem Tempo von mir entfernt. Und jetzt habe ich auch Gewißheit. Es ist Legolas. Er ist allein und sein Ziel ist eindeutig. Zurück zur Orkfestung. Zurück zum Ort des Grauens.  


Entschlossen treibe ich mein Pferd an, in der Hoffnung, ihn noch rechtzeitig erreichen zu können, doch er reitet, als ob alle Peiniger dieser Welt hinter ihm her wären. Entweder treibt ihn die Verzweiflung zurück oder er sinnt auf Rache. Was immer der Fall ist, er wird alleine keine Chance haben. Er wird direkt in ihre Arme laufen, und diesmal wird er ihnen nicht lebendig entkommen.  


rufe ich, doch meine Stute reitet bereits an der Grenze ihrer Kräfte. Ich muß ihn einholen, bevor er das tut, was er offenbar die ganze Zeit über geplant hat. Was ihn beschäftigt hat, während er mit versteinerter Mine dasaß und uns in dem Glauben wiegte, daß er sich allmählich von seinem Schock erholen würde.  


Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß es in ihm brodelt. Doch auch ich habe mich täuschen lassen, habe vertraut, daß er das Erlebte vorübergehend verdrängt, bis er sich in der Lage fühlt, es Stück für Stück zu verarbeiten. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Er will nicht verarbeiten, er will nicht vergessen... er will es ungeschehen machen, es auslöschen, mit allen Mitteln. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dafür in sein Verderben zu rennen...

................./////.................. 


	11. XI

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

NOCH LIEGT SHE-ELF UNTER DEM GROSSSSSNE SSSTEIN... WIR DANKEN FÜR DEN KEKSSSSSS...JA WIR DANKEN, MEIN SCHATZZZZ ABER ZU KURZZZ? DAS KAPITEL ZU KURZZZ?!!! WAS IST ESSS DOCH FÜR EIN VERWÖHNTESSS... Ruhe! *wurschtelt sich unter dem großen Stein hervor...* Gollum, schreiben und nicht rumpöbeln!

Gollum.... (mit 4 Punkten)... großartig, deine Kommentare! *g*

Wo steckt Aragorn...? Gollum? WIE WISSEN ESSS NICHT, MEIN SCHATZZZZ... GARSTIGES ARAGORN HAT SICH VERSTECKT VOR UNSSSS.... WILL DEN DÜRREN ELB ALLEINE AUF SEINEN RACHEFELDZUG GEHEN LASSSSEN...gollum, gollum...

................./////..................

So sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich kann Legolas nicht einholen. Er scheint so besessen von dem Gedanken an Rache, daß es seinem Pferd Flügel verleiht. Nach kurzer Zeit denke ich bereits wieder daran, umzukehren, doch die Angst, den Elben nie mehr wiederzusehen, treibt mich weiter. Meine Männer werden auch eine Weile ohne mich zurecht kommen, und Aragorn wird sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen, Legolas ebenfalls zu folgen. Wo auch immer der angehende König gerade ist.  


Die Spuren von Legolas' Pferd führen einen Hügel hinauf. Längst ist er außer Sichtweite, und so verlangsame ich mein Tempo, um meiner Stute eine Pause zu gönnen. Seit Stunden reite ich im gestreckten Galopp hinter einem Geist her, den unmenschliche Kräfte treiben, und diese Zeit fordert allmählich ihren Tribut.  


Als ich oben auf dem Hügel ankomme und mein Blick auf das dahinter liegende Tal fällt, erstarre ich. Am Fuße des Hügels ist Legolas, umzingelt von einem dutzend Orks. Sein Pferd liegt leblos neben ihm und er steht da mit angelegtem Bogen, visiert der Reihe nach jeden von ihnen an, doch wird es ihm kaum möglich sein, alle zu töten, bevor er ihnen selbst zum Opfer fällt. Denn auch der schnellste Bogenschütze vermag das nicht zu bewerkstelligen.  


Entsetzt starre ich auf das Bild, das sich mir bietet. Ich sehe in sein Gesicht, das erfüllt ist mit Haß und wilder Entschlossenheit, jeden niederzustrecken, der sich ihm nähert. Doch eines ist klar - die Orks werden nicht mehr lange zögern. Er hat keine Chance. Ich muß zu ihm!  


Meine Augen gleiten über den unwegsamen Abhang, suchen den schnellsten Weg nach unten, doch es ist aussichtslos, sich ihnen unbemerkt zu nähern. Trotzdem versuche ich es und leite mein Pferd vorsichtig den Hügel hinunter. Wieder sehe ich zu den Orks, die immer dichter auf Legolas zukommen und ihn mit wilden Flüchen einzuschüchtern versuchen. Immer schneller wechselt er das Ziel, und es kann sich nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handelt, bevor die Orks ihn angreifen.  


Ich weiß, es würde seinen Tod bedeuten, und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ziehe ich mein Schwert und jage mit einem wilden Aufschrei den Hügel hinab.   


Die Orks bleiben verwirrt stehen, und genau diesen Moment nutzt Legolas, um die ersten von ihnen mit seinen Pfeilen zu durchbohren. Und ehe sich die Orks wieder gesammelt haben, fallen die nächsten, bis fünf der Kreaturen dicht genug an dem Elben sind, um ihn zu packen und zu entwaffnen. Ich sehe, wie ein gnadenloser Kampf entbrennt, zwischen Legolas, der sich mit seinen Fäusten verteidigt, und den dunklen Gestalten, die mit Schwertern und Schildern auf ihn einschlagen.  


Er hat keine Chance, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Denn obwohl er ungeahnte Kräfte zu entwickeln scheint, und es wieder und wieder schafft, den Schlägen der Orks auszuweichen, so ist es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er ihnen erliegt.  


Mein Blick hetzt hin und her zwischen dem Geschehen dort unten und dem Weg, den ich meinem Pferd weise, und als ich nach mir endlos erscheinender Zeit den Fuß des Hügels erreiche, ergreifen auch die verbleibenden Orks die Flucht. Doch ich habe keine Zeit, darüber zu triumphieren, denn als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich meine schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt: Legolas liegt blutüberströmt und reglos am Boden.  


................./////..................

JAAA, QUÄLT ESSSS, QUÄLT ESSS.... 


	12. XII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

ZU KURZZ, ZU KURZZZ... JA UNSSERE GARSSSTIGEN FINGERSSSE KÖNNEN NICHT SCHNELLER TIPPSSENN..!

So, hier habt ihr:

................./////..................

Nein!' Denke ich und reiße mein Pferd herum. Noch im Lauf springe ich ab und stürze zu ihm. Sofort sehe ich die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter, aus der auffallend viel Blut fließt. Ich knie mich neben den leblosen Körper und drehe ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, um die Wunde besser betrachten zu können. Sie ist tief, doch scheinbar nicht bedrohlich. Und doch muß ich die Blutung stoppen. Ich reiße einen Teil meines Hemdes ab und wickle ihn so gut es geht um die Wunde. Dann drehe ich ihn auf den Rücken und öffne sein Hemd, um ihn auf weitere Verletzungen zu untersuchen.  


Sofort fällt mein Blick auf die alten Einschnitte der Peitsche, die sich quer über seine Haut ziehen, doch das ist nicht alles. Sein Oberkörper ist übersäht mit neuen Prellungen, die sich langsam bläulich färben, Kratzern und Schnittwunden, doch auf den ersten Blick erscheinen sie mir nicht schwerwiegend. Ich taste ihn mit meinen Händen vorsichtig ab, um ihn auf dortige Blessuren zu überprüfen, und werde fündig. Eine unnatürliche Beule an seinem rechten Brustkorb zeigt deutlich, daß die Rippen gebrochen sind. Eine äußerst ungünstige Stelle für eine derartige Verletzung. Genau über der Lunge. Als ich die Stelle berühre, stöhnt er leise auf. Seine Stimme verursacht eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Nacken, und sofort ziehe ich die Hand wieder zurück und sehe erschüttert auf ihn herab.  


Sie haben mit allem auf ihn eingeschlagen, was sie hatten. Nur scheinbar nicht mit ihren Schwertern... Das konnten nur bedeuten, daß sie ihn lebend haben wollten. Lebend, um ihn zurück in die Festung zu bringen und dort das fortzusetzen, was seine Flucht so jäh unterbrochen hat...  


Was mußtet Ihr auch erneut alleine losziehen, mein kampfwütiger Elb!' denke ich verbittert. Ich betrachte sein Gesicht, das ebenfalls gezeichnet ist von Prellungen und einer Blutspur, die sich von seiner Stirn bis zu seinem Ohr zieht. Ich beuge mich über ihn und wische sie mit der Hand ab. Über seiner Stirn klafft ein Riß. sage ich leise, denn allmählich beunruhigt mich der Umstand, daß er noch immer bewußtlos ist. Doch er reagiert nicht. Er liegt da wie im Schlafe, und trotz der Flecken auf Stirn und Wange strahlt er noch immer eine unbeschreibliche Schönheit aus. Eine Schönheit, die mich magisch anzieht.  


Langsam streiche ich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht und bringe mein Gesicht dichter an das seine, um ihn ausführlich betrachten zu können. Und obwohl ich weiß, daß ich mich um seine Wunden kümmern oder das Gelände sichern sollte, kann ich nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren und vorsichtig mit den Fingern über seine helle Haut zu fahren. Über seine Wange, seinen Hals, sein Kinn, seinen Mund...  


Ich spüre, wie mich die Erregung wie eine Welle erfaßt und mich statt ans rettende Ufer immer weiter in den Fluß der Leidenschaft zieht. Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich auf das Gefühl seiner Lippen unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Was gäbe ich dafür, sie auf den meinen zu spüren! Ich sehe Bilder vor meinen Augen. Bilder von Legolas, wie er sich in Ekstase unter mir räkelt, voller Begierde, und ich in ihn eindringe, kraftvoll und gierig, so, wie ich es in meinen Träumen schon hundertfach getan habe.  


In Gedanken weide ich mich an der Vorstellung, doch als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich ihn vor mir, regungslos und zerbrechlich, und plötzlich will ich nichts weiter tun, als ihn halten, ihn beschützen, ihn retten. Vor den Orks und nicht zuletzt vor sich selbst.

................./////..................

WAHHH... ESSS WIRD SENTIMENTAL...! Doch das wird sich bald ändern... har har..._ gollum... gollum._.. 


	13. XIII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

...und hier wagt sich She-Elf nun auf dünnes Eis... aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht fällt rein... WIR HÄTTEN ESSSS DOCH UNTER DEM SSSTEIN LASSSEN SOLLEN.... ABER ESSS HAT SICH WIEDER DURCHSETZZZEN MÜSSSEN... GARSTIGESSS ELB GARSSSTIGESSS!

Ja, wo steckt Aragorn....? Aragorn steckt in derselben Klemme wie She-Elf im Moment... im schwarzen Loch, dem es zu entkommen gilt... Dilemma, Dilemma... *grinsschräg*

................./////..................

Lange sehe ich so auf ihn herab und stelle mir vor, was ich täte, läge er wirklich nur im Schlaf und nicht im Zustand der Bewußtlosigkeit. Wäre er nicht verletzt und befänden wir uns nicht mitten im Gebiet der Orks. Ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen; ich würde ihn mit sanften Küssen wecken, sein Gesicht liebkosen und ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr ich ihn begehre. Und dann würde vielleicht auch in ihm der Hunger erwachen, den ich so sehr herbeisehne.  


Doch er ist bewußtlos und wir sind im Gebiet der Orks. Und das Gefühl, das er in diesem Moment am meisten benötigt, ist das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein. Und doch... sein Anblick läßt mich nicht los.  


Langsam beuge ich mich herunter und halte erst dicht vor seinem Gesicht inne. sage ich kaum hörbar. Ich starre gebannt auf seinen Mund, warte darauf, daß er sich öffnet und ihm ein Laut entweicht, und als das nicht geschieht, sinkt mein Kopf noch tiefer und meine Lippen treffen auf die seinen. Abwartend und sanft, doch die Berührung läßt mich erbeben, als ob hunderte von Pfeilen auf mich einschlagen würden.  


Erneut schließe ich die Augen, während meine Zunge langsam über seine Lippen streicht, sie teilt und sich behutsam Einlaß verschafft in seinen Mund. Dies ist meine einzige Chance, dir diesen Kuß zu stehlen, mein Elbenkrieger, auch wenn du es mir nicht verzeihen wirst. Doch längst kann ich mich meines Verlangens nicht mehr erwehren. Zu verführerisch liegt er da, und jede Berührung seines Mundes zieht mich weiter in den Strudel des Verlangens. Ich merke kaum, daß ich mit der Hand über seine Brust streiche, seinen Bauch erforsche, um dann jeden erreichbaren Winkel von ihm gierig abzutasten, und ich schrecke erst hoch, als ich plötzlich sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen vernehme.  


Es dauert einen Moment, bis sich der Schleier vor meinen Augen löst und ich ihn wieder klar vor mir sehe. Erneut stöhnt er und als ich sehe, daß er zu sich kommt, richte ich mich auf.   


Sein Gesicht hat einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck angenommen, und unter Stöhnen dreht er seinen Kopf hin und her, erst mühsam, dann immer heftiger. Noch immer sind seine Augen geschlossen, und als ich ihn anspreche, erfolgt keine Reaktion. Nur stoßweises Atmen. sage ich erneut, wir müssen zurück. Wieder nichts. Er scheint noch immer bewußtlos zu sein, wenngleich er seine Schmerzen mittlerweile wahrnimmt. Krampfartig ballt er seine Hände zu Fäusten und windet sich auf dem Boden, als ob er versuchte, seine Wunden im Sand abzustreifen.  


Als ich sehe, daß der Stofffetzen, den ich um seine Schulterwunde gelegt habe, durchtränkt ist, löse ich ihn vorsichtig ab und reiße ein neues Stück aus meinem Hemd. Ich falte es in die geeignete Form und beginne, es um die Wunde zu legen. Doch kaum habe ich sie berührt, öffnet er die Augen und starrt mich an. Erschrocken halte ich inne, denn in seinem Blick steht kalter Haß. Ganz ruhig. sage ich sofort, denn offenbar hält er mich in diesem Moment für einen Feind. Laßt mich die Wunde versorgen. fahre ich fort und lege den Stoff vorsichtig um seine Schulter. Er dreht den Kopf, und seine Augen verfolgen jede meiner Bewegungen. Wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß er unbewaffnet ist, würde ich jetzt um meine Haut fürchten, denn trotz seiner Verletzungen scheint er noch immer imstande, mich zu überwältigen.   


Ich konzentriere mich auf mein Vorhaben und rede mir ein, daß er verwirrt ist, daß er nicht genau weiß, was geschehen ist. Doch der Blick, der auf mir ruht, spricht seine eigene Sprache. Haß, Wut, Mißtrauen; all das spiegelt sich in ihm wider. Und plötzlich kommt mir ein beunruhigender Gedanke... Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr bewußtlos war, als ich ihn küßte? Was, wenn er alles gespürt hat; meine Hände auf seinem Körper, das Eindringen meiner Zunge in seinen Mund... was, wenn er mich deshalb so ansieht?  


Ich weiche seinem Blick aus und schlinge den letzten Rest Stoff um seinen Arm, um die Enden verknoten zu können. Warum hatte ich mich nicht besser unter Kontrolle? Warum mußte ich meinem Verlangen nachgeben, anstatt daran zu denken, was es für ihn bedeutete? War es nicht genau das, was die Orks mit ihm gemacht haben - ihn sich nehmen, ob er wollte oder nicht? Und hatte ich damit nicht die letzte Möglichkeit verspielt, jemals mehr von dem Elben zu erfahren als Respekt und Loyalität?

................./////..................

Ja, das haste nu davon! 


	14. XIV

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

...Gollum... nun, das war schon viel besser. !*grins* viel gute Fragen, von denen zumindest eine bald beantwortet wird... die Frage nach der Länge... nun, keine Ahnung! Ich schreibe das von Kapitel zu Kapitel. Kommt auf die Hauptdarsteller an, würde ich sagen!

Aber jetzt, weiter geht's...

................./////..................

Meine Gedanken kreisen nur noch um den Fehler, den ich begangen habe, und so fahre ich erschrocken zusammen, als er mich plötzlich am Arm packt und zu sich herunterzieht. Sind sie tot? preßt er unter Schmerzen hervor, und ich bin einmal mehr überrascht von der Stärke, die er selbst in diesem Zustand noch besitzt. Die Orks? nicke ich. Viele von ihnen, doch die anderen konnten fliehen. Ihm entweicht ein elbischer Fluch, der jedoch in einem Aufschrei untergeht, als er versucht, sich aufzurichten.  


Ihr könnt nicht aufstehen. ermahne ich ihn. Eure Rippen sind gebrochen, und bei jeder falschen Bewegung kann Eure Lunge Schaden nehmen. Seine Antwort darauf ist ein wütender Blick und ein weiterer Versuch, sich aus seiner liegenden Lage zu befreien. Entschieden lege ich meine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper und drücke ihn sanft nach unten. sage ich ruhig. Ihr könnt Euren Rachegelüsten später nachgehen. Aber erstmal müßt Ihr Euch ausruhen. Wieder mustert er mich haßerfüllt, doch ich halte seinem Blick stand. Und allmählich entspannt sich sein Körper, er läßt von mir ab und legt den Kopf zurück auf den Boden.  


Ich sehe erleichtert zu ihm hinab. Der Moment meiner Schwäche scheint unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, denn die Gedanken des Elben drehen sich nur um sein Vorhaben.  


Langsam hebt er seine Hand und tastet vorsichtig über seinen Brustkorb, bis er die Stelle findet, an der die Wölbung seiner Rippen bereits eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen hat. Als er sie berührt, zuckt er zusammen, doch sofort hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Ich bin sicher, er hat sehr starke Schmerzen, doch nur wenig ist davon auf seinem Gesicht ablesbar. Zu gut ist seine Selbstbeherrschung, und zu stark ist sein Verlangen nach Vergeltung.  


Sein Blick geht zu seinem Pferd. Es liegt reglos wenige Schritte entfernt. Sofort sieht er, daß jede Hilfe zu spät kommt, und er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, um sie dann umso entschlossener wieder zu öffnen. Ich muß zurück. sagt er bestimmt. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Ihr geht nirgendwo hin. Wenn es Euch besser geht, reiten wir zurück zu den anderen. Ich sehe ihn überrascht an. Nein? Ihr seid nicht in der Verfassung dafür, in eine Orkfestung hineinzustürmen und im Alleingang alles niederzumetzeln! Sie werden Euch töten, bevor Ihr auch nur einen Fuß in die Tür gesetzt habt!   


Er mustert mich abschätzend. Sicher überlegt er, ob er imstande ist, mich zu überwältigen, welche Gegenwehr ich leisten würde und wo die Schwachstellen meiner Verteidigung liegen. Denn er scheint wild entschlossen, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, gleich, ob mit meiner Hilfe oder ohne sie. Und jetzt wird mir klar, daß ich ihn nicht aufhalten kann. Er wird alles daran setzen, an mir vorbeizukommen, und er wird auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, mich auszuschalten. Sein Gesicht zeigt es deutlich - er will Rache, um jeden Preis. Auch um den Preis eines Lebens. Meines Lebens.  


Ihr solltet abwarten. sage ich besänftigend, um ihn zumindest vorübergehend von seinen Plänen abzubringen. Wartet auf die Rohirrim. Sie werden bald hier sein. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich werde auf niemanden warten. zischt er, ohne seinen Blick von mir zu wenden. Das ist mein Kampf, und ich werde ihn allein austragen. Ich werde kämpfen, bis...- Er hält inne.   


Ich starre ihn an. Bis zu Eurem Tod? Er verzieht keine Miene, doch plötzlich verstehe ich, was es mit seinem unbändigen Willen nach Vergeltung auf sich hat. sage ich langsam. Genau das ist es. Ihr wißt genau, daß Ihr keine Chance habt, und Ihr wartet nur darauf, daß sie Euch töten. Ihr wollt, daß sie Euch töten...! 

................./////.................. 


	15. XV

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war... öhm... beschäftigt! Aber nun geht es ja weiter...

................./////..................

Sein Gesicht ist versteinert. Ihr versteht das nicht. sagt er tonlos, bevor er den Kopf abwendet und in Richtung der Orkfestung sieht. Oh doch. Ich verstehe sehr wohl. Ich suche seinen Blick, doch er weicht mir aus. Aber das ist keine Lösung, Legolas. Zumindest keine akzeptable. Ihr müßt einen anderen Weg finden, es zu verarbeiten. Einen, bei dem Ihr am Leben bleibt!  


Jetzt sieht er mich wieder an, doch seine Augen sind leer. wiederholt er zynisch. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Verarbeiten' gibt mir zurück, was sie mir nahmen? Ein herzloses Lachen entweicht seiner Kehle, bevor er erneut vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzieht. Ihr versteht nicht das Geringste, Éomer, Éomund's Sohn. keucht er.   


Seine Lippen sind nur noch ein dünner Strich, und sein Gesicht zeigt seine Qualen nur allzu deutlich. Und ich weiß, er hat recht. Niemand kann das verstehen, der es nicht selbst erlitten hat. Und niemand wird in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen. Trotzdem muß ich verhindern, daß er kopflos zurück in die Festung stürmt, um sich an denen zu rächen, die ihm das angetan haben.  


Langsam frage ich mich, wo Aragorn bleibt. Er muß unser Verschwinden längst bemerkt haben! Und auch von meinen Leuten fehlt jede Spur. Wir sind noch immer allein am Fuße des Hügels, ungeschützt vor den Blicken des Feindes. Und Legolas ist in einem Zustand, in dem er sich nicht bewegen sollte. Wahrlich keine guten Voraussetzungen für ein Aufeinandertreffen mit den Orks...  


Nachdenklich sehe ich mich um. Wir haben nur noch ein Pferd, und an Waffen sind auch nur die meinen übrig geblieben. Es sei denn, wir bedienen uns an den Leichen der Orks. Waffen haben sie genügend, nur sind es nicht die besten...  


Ich sinne weiter über einen Ausweg aus unserer Lage nach, und als ich wieder zu Legolas sehe, fällt mir auf, daß er blaß ist. Noch blasser als sonst. Die Farbe scheint völlig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, und seine Lippen haben einen blauen Ton angenommen. Er muß hier weg! Wo bleibt nur Aragorn! Er könnte ihm vielleicht helfen, wenn die Gerüchte um seine Heilkunst wahr sind...  


Er wird nicht kommen. sagt er leise. Ich starre ihn ungläubig an, als mir bewußt wird, daß ich meine Frage laut ausgesprochen haben muß. Warum nicht? Sein Blick richtet sich zum Himmel. Er wird nicht kommen. wiederholt er schwach. Legolas, warum nicht? Ich beuge mich zu ihm herab und erzwinge seinen Blickkontakt. Was ist passiert?   


Er schweigt. Er sieht durch mich hindurch, mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen, und ich ahne, daß er mit allen Mitteln verhindert hat, daß der angehende König ihm folgen konnte. Denn Aragorn hätte nie zugelassen, daß sich Legolas alleine auf den Weg macht.  


Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht? frage ich erregt, denn allmählich kommen mir Zweifel, ob Legolas überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Doch erneut schweigt er. Ich packe ihn, doch lasse ihn sogleich wieder los, als sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Er wird es mir nicht sagen.  


................./////.................. 


	16. XVI

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

KANN ESSS SEIN, DASSS SICH ALLE HIER NUR UM DAS GARSSSTIGE ARAGORN SORGEN??? _gollum, gollum_.... DASSS ISSST EINE LEGOLAS-STORY, ALSO SORGT EUCH UM DAS GARSSSTIGE ELBLEIN! ESSSS HAT ESSS NÖTIGER!!!

Jaja, ist ja gut. Also.... wo ist Aragorn? Nun, *grins* time will tell... Legolas won't! *kicher*

Gollum.... Ja, also deine "Teori" ist ja ganz anregend.... ahem... aber nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend. Aber weiter so! *lach* Bin für jeden guten "Fohrschlahk" zu haben!

................./////..................

Aragorn wird nicht kommen. Wir müssen hier weg. Er muß hier weg. Ich sehe mich um, auf der Suche nach einem geschützten Platz, und werde auch bald fündig. Eine Höhle in dem Hügel; gut geschützt, und mit ein wenig Abdeckung auch ein gutes Versteck.  


Ein Blick zu dem Elben sagt mir, daß ich wenig Gegenwehr von ihm zu erwarten habe. Also schiebe ich meine Hände unter seinen Körper und hebe ihn vorsichtig hoch. Wie leicht er ist! Er sieht mich überrascht an, jedoch scheint er zu ahnen, was ich vorhabe und verhält sich ruhig. Ich überprüfe noch einmal die Gegend, dann trage ich Legolas langsam zum Hügel und lege ihn vor der Höhle ab. Sie ist kleiner als ich erwartet habe, aber völlig ausreichend für unseren Zweck.   


Mit ein paar Handgriffen entferne ich die verdorrten Äste und Zweige und bereite aus umherliegendem Buschwerk eine Art Lager, auf das ich den Elben schließlich bette. Er läßt es widerstandslos geschehen, und nur sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät, wie wenig er diese hilflose Rolle schätzt. Ja, er haßt es, sich in meine Obhut begeben zu müssen. Oder in die Obhut von irgendjemandem. Schließlich war er wohl noch nie zuvor in einer derartigen Situation.   


Seine Gedanken scheinen sich noch immer um die Orks zu drehen, doch auch er scheint mittlerweile einzusehen, daß er in seiner Verfassung keinen Racheplänen nachgehen kann.  


"Wir werden hier auf die Rohirrim warten." erkläre ich ihm, während ich erneut seine Wunden betrachte. Die Schulterverletzung hat aufgehört zu bluten, und die Schrammen und Kratzer sind bereits verschorft. Nur die Rippen bereiten mir weiterhin Sorgen. Sein Atem ist flacher geworden, und ich sehe deutlich, daß ihm jedes Luftholen Schmerzen bereitet. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Lange wird er nicht mehr durchhalten.  


"Legolas," sage ich leise, und nur langsam wendet er mir den Blick zu. "Die Rippen habe Eure Lunge verletzt. Sagt mir, was ich tun kann, um Eure Schmerzen zu lindern!" Er sieht mich an, und der hoffnungslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Nichts." sagt er tonlos. "Ihr könnt nichts tun. Laßt mich hier. Geht zurück zu den anderen." Er wendet den Kopf ab. "Kämpft gegen Sauron. Kämpft gegen das Böse. Kämpft gegen...-" "Die Orks?" hake ich sofort nach. "Ja, sicher, die Orks. Keine Sorge, Legolas. Ich werde gegen sie kämpfen. Und Ihr werdet es auch. Zu gegebener Zeit!"   


Ich sehe auf ihn herab und spüre plötzlich, wie sich ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit in mir breitmacht. Was ist, wenn er das hier nicht überlebt? Wenn er stirbt? Er scheint sich längst seinem Schicksal ergeben zu haben. Der Gedanke daran beunruhigt mich zutiefst, doch je länger wir hier verweilen, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, daß er seinen Verletzungen und seiner zunehmenden Apathie erliegt.  


"Ihr werdet es auch." wiederhole ich bestimmt, mehr um mich selbst zu überzeugen als ihn. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Wange und drehe seinen Kopf zu mir. "Gebt Euch nicht auf, Legolas!" sage ich, während ich mich zu ihm herabbeuge. "Ihr werdet noch gebraucht. Aragorn braucht Euch!" "Aragorn..." wiederholt er. "Ja, Aragorn. Er zählt auf Euch, und darauf, daß Ihr ihn unterstützt." "Aragorn..." Ich nicke. 'Und nicht nur er.' füge ich in Gedanken hinzu, doch es auszusprechen wage ich nicht.  


"Wo ist er?" frage ich leise, und sofort wandert sein Blick in die Ferne. "In Sicherheit." "Vor wem? Vor den Orks?" Er schweigt. "Oder vor Euch?" Ich beuge mich weiter zu ihm herab und versuche, in seinem starren Blick eine Antwort zu finden. Doch vergeblich, denn er schließt die Augen. Dann, plötzlich, öffnet er sie wieder und sieht mich an. "Vor dem Tod."  


................./////.................. 


	17. XVII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So, weiter geht's. Schön zu hören, daß ihr euch Sorgen um Legolas macht! (ISSST AUCH SEEEEHR ANGEBRACHT!) Denn nun wird es ernst...

................./////..................

Seine Worte lassen mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Vor dem Tod. Tod durch wen? Durch ihn, seinen eigenen Freund und Kampfesgefährten? Oder vor dem Tod durch sein Bestreben, dem Elben zu folgen, egal, wohin und egal, zu welchem Preis? Ich weiß es nicht. Und Legolas hat offenbar nicht vor, es mir zu verraten.  


Ich sehe zu ihm. Sein Blick ruht auf mir, ausdruckslos, leer. Es zerreißt mich, ihn so zu sehen; zu wissen, daß er sich aufgegeben hat, aber schlimmer noch, in dem Bewußtsein, daß ich nichts weiter für ihn tun kann außer zuzusehen, wie er nach und nach schwächer wird.   


Wie schön er ist. Wie zeitlos schön. Selbst jetzt, oder vielleicht gerade jetzt, in dieser hilflosen Situation, in der er noch immer die majestätische Eleganz der Elben ausstrahlt. Ihre unglaubliche Aura, die mich fesselt und erneut ein Feuer in mir entfacht, das ich kaum zu beherrschen imstande bin.  


Gewaltsam reiße ich mich von seinem Anblick los und richte mich auf. Ich muss etwas finden, das ihm helfen kann. Etwas, das ihn aus seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit reißt. Etwas, das...   


Seine Stimme schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Und im selben Moment legt sich eine kalte Hand um mein Herz, denn sein schwacher Tonfall läßt nichts Gutes erahnen. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, sehe ich mich bestätigt. Sein Geist scheint längst an einem anderen Ort. Legolas -- beginne ich, doch eine stumme Bewegung seines Kopfes läßt mich innehalten. Ich danke Euch. sagt er kaum hörbar. Dafür, was Ihr getan habt. Aber auch dafür, was Ihr nicht wagt zu tun.  


Unwillkürlich schlucke ich. Dann weiß er es also. Er kennt meine Gefühle für ihn. Doch jetzt, wo das eingetreten ist, das ich schon so lange befürchtet habe, ist es mir plötzlich gleich, denn es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er... Ich weigere mich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken und schüttle den Kopf, als ob ich diesem Umstand dadurch entfliehen könnte.   


beginne ich erneut, doch wieder reagiert er nicht. Sein Blick ist auf einen weit entfernten Punkt gerichtet, und ich kann nur erahnen, was das lautlose Wort bedeutet, das sich in diesem Moment von seinen Lippen löst...  


  


................./////..................

So, und nun sagen wir alle artig "Lebewohl" zu unserem Elben... har har har 


	18. XVIII

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So, als erstes.... Mandos...: Nein, ich gebe meinen Elben nicht her! Noch nicht! Auch wenn du ihn zu gerne in deinen Hallen hättest! So!

Snuffkin... nun, das hast du gut erkannt, daß das eine Legolas-Story ist! *zwinker* Und nun ja... wait and see!

Asahi... nun, 99,97% sind nicht 100% .... oder?? *gg*

Gollum.... .... nun ja... *räusper* ich seh das mal als eine "Mortdrohung" an! ... ahem...

Hel.... du magst keine cliffhanger, oder...? HAR HAR HAR *fiesgrins*

................./////..................

Legolas! Nein!!  


Sekundenlang starre ich entsetzt auf ihn herab, dann packe ich den Elben an den Schultern und schüttel ihn. Legolas! Nicht aufgeben! ... Kämpft! Als ich versuche, seinen Blickkontakt zu erzwingen, schließt er die Augen. sage ich verzweifelt. Ich lasse nicht zu, daß du stirbst! Das tust du mir nicht an! Ich nehme seinen Kopf zwischen meine Hände und beuge mich tief zu ihm herab. Tu mir das nicht an, Legolas!!  


Ich bin jetzt direkt über ihm; nur etwa eine Handbreite trennt unsere Augen voneinander. Doch keine Regung zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht. Es ist versteinert, auch dann noch, als ich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über seine Wange streiche. Die Berührung seiner glatten Haut läßt mich erschaudern, und wieder spüre ich die Flamme in mir, entfacht durch seine Nähe. Die Flamme, die mich auffrißt.  


Er darf nicht sterben. Nicht heute, nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, bevor ich nicht alles versucht habe. dafür, was Ihr nicht wagt zu tun...' hallt es in meinem Kopf wider. Nicht wagt zu tun... Nicht wagt...  


Ich betrachte ihn nachdenklich, abschätzend...- wagend. Und dann lasse ich meinen Daumen langsam zu seinem Mund wandern. Streichle abwartend über seine Oberlippe und beobachte seine Reaktion. Nichts. Doch plötzlich zucken seine Augenbrauen. Kaum merklich, doch meinen wachsamen Augen entgeht es nicht. Ich verstärke den Druck auf seine Lippe und bringe meinen Mund dicht an sein Ohr. Kämpfe, stolzer Elb, hauche ich, es gibt noch so viel, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt.  


Erneut zieht er die Brauen zusammen und bewegt leicht den Kopf. Ja,' denke ich, wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, deine Lebensgeister wiederzubeleben, dann sei es so...' Verzeih mir, sage ich leise, während ich einen sanften Kuß auf seinen Hals hauche, doch es wird Zeit, zu erkennen, daß dir andere nicht nur Schmerzen und Leid zufügen wollen. Meine Lippen wandern an seinem Hals entlang, über sein Kinn, und verweilen kurz vor seinem Mund. Laß mich dich daran erinnern, wie es ist, Leidenschaft zu spüren. Ich berühre seine Lippen, streichle sie mit sanften Küssen, bevor ich mich aufrichte und auf ihn herabsehe. Leidenschaft, Legolas. wiederhole ich ernst. Aufrichtige Gefühle. Doch du mußt sie zulassen. Verschließe dich nicht vor ihnen, sondern erlaube mir, sie in dir zu wecken.  


Ich beobachte ihn. Seine Atmung ist schneller geworden und sein Gesicht zeigt es nur allzu deutlich - er kämpft mit sich. Mit seinem Entschluß, diese Welt zu verlassen und sicher auch mit seinen Gefühlen, die ihn in diesem Moment mehr als verwirren müssen.   


Und dann, gerade als ich mich wieder zu ihm herunterbeuge, öffnet er die Augen.  


................./////..................

Ups... da war es doch schon wieder... *gg* 


	19. XIX

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Shelley... siehst du, man muß sich gar nicht so viel aus den Fingern saugen, denn meckern tun die Leser immer, daß es zu kurz ist... *gg* aber dieses hier ist ein wenig länger!

Asahi... nun gut, ich gebe zu, du hast die Wette gewonnen. Für's Erste! (Das bringt doch meinen kleinen Gollum schon wieder zum Nachdenken... *eg*)

Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Plotbunnies Aisha und Puck! *knuddel*

So, aber nun viel Vergnügen...

................./////..................

Sein Blick trifft mich direkt in's Herz. Mir scheint, als erlaubte er mir den Einblick in sein Innerstes, hinter die Mauer der Beherrschung, die sonst tagtäglich seine Gedanken vor der Außenwelt verbirgt. Nie zuvor sah ich eine derartige Tiefe, solch Verwundbarkeit und Traurigkeit, so eindeutige Zeichen für seine aufgewühlte Seele. Und je länger ich ihn ansehe, desto deutlicher wird es mir: Ich kann ihn nur davon abhalten, diese Welt willentlich zu verlassen, indem ich ihm das zurückgebe, was die Orks ihm genommen haben. Seinen Stolz, seine Würde und die Bereitschaft, seine Gefühle zuzulassen und wieder zu genießen.   


Doch im Dunkel seiner blauen Augen ist noch etwas... versteckt, aber dennoch unverkennbar - Verlangen. Verlangen nach mir, nach meinen Berührungen. Der unausgesprochene Wunsch, daß ich mit dem fortfahre, womit ich begonnen habe.  


"Legolas..." beginne ich lächelnd, doch ich finde keine Worte, die vermochten, meine Empfindungen in diesem Moment auszudrücken. Also schweige ich und betrachte ihn bewundernd. Wie schön er ist. Und wie sehr es mich danach verlangt, ihn von seinem Trauma zu befreien. Ihn wieder zu dem zu machen, der er war.  


Plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen. "Was ist?" frage ich irritiert, als der Ausdruck der Vertrautheit darin schwindet und sein Gesicht schlagartig Angst widerspiegelt. "Orks." zischt er leise. "Sie kommen." "Orks?" Ich springe auf und haste zum Eingang der Höhle. Und da sehe ich sie. Eine kleine Gruppe der dunklen Gestalten nähert sich zielstrebig dem Hügel, in dem unser Versteck liegt. "Wir müssen hier weg."  


Der Eingang zur Höhle ist vor ihren Blicken geschützt, und wahrscheinlich werden sie uns hier nicht entdecken, doch ich kann nicht riskieren, daß ihnen Legolas in die Hände fällt. Also gehe ich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und suche die Felswand nach einem Fluchtweg ab. Nach etwas, das ich vielleicht bisher übersehen habe. Doch ich finde nichts.  


Der Blick des Elben folgt jeder meiner Bewegungen. Scheinbar ahnt er, was ich vorhabe. Als ich mich von der Wand abwende, hebt er den Kopf. "Dort muß ein Durchgang sein." sagt er leise. "Ein Durchgang?" wiederhole ich ungläubig, "Woher weißt du das?" Er versucht sich aufzurichten und zeigt auf die Felswand. "Ich höre Wasser. Von dort."   


Ich folge seiner Hand und betrachte die Stelle, auf die er deutet. Fels bewachsen mit dunklen Blättern, einer Art Efeu. Als ich nähertrete und die Pflanzen zur Seite schiebe, sehe ich etwas. Ein schmaler Durchgang. Gerade so breit, daß sich ein ausgewachsener Mann durchzwängen könnte. Ausreichend für unsere Zwecke.  


"Hier ist es." sage ich, während ich zu dem Elben zurückgehe. "Kannst du aufstehen?" Er nickt. Ich helfe ihm vorsichtig auf und stütze ihn, so gut es geht, bis wir an der Spalte in der Wand ankommen. Dann bleibe ich stehen und lasse Legolas zaghaft los, denn gemeinsam passen wir nicht hindurch. Er hält sich auf den Beinen, obwohl er noch immer starke Schmerzen haben muß. Doch nichts davon ist auf seinem Gesicht ablesbar.   


Einmal mehr bin ich davon beeindruckt, wie er seine Haltung bewahrt, und wie schnell er in der Lage zu sein scheint, sich zu erholen. Ich mustere ihn besorgt, doch seine Antwort darauf ist ein beruhigendes Lächeln.  


Dann wende ich mich ab und zwänge mich durch den Spalt in der Wand.

................./////.................. 


	20. XX

Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Asahi... Handlung... *grins* nun ja, bald, sehr bald.... öhö...

Gollum.... ja, ich mache es absichtlich so spannend! *lachfies*

Hel... nun, Gimli wird in dieser Geschichte wohl nicht mehr auftauchen. Denke ich. Aber bei mir weiß man ja nie... *g* ESS WEISS ESSSS JA SELBST NICHT... _gollum_

Mandos... nein, ähm, ich denke, ich werde dich auch nicht ernst nehmen... *gg* sonst dauern die Ups ja noch länger... *seufz*

Shelley... ja, irgendwie war da noch Aragorn... (GARSSSTIGESSS KLEINES KÖNIG DASSS), aber die Frage ist... nun ja, das hatten wir ja schon öfters... *lach*

................./////..................

Kaum bin ich auf der anderen Seite, halte ich überrascht inne. Vor mir öffnet sich eine weitere Höhle, heller als die unsrige, und weitaus größer. Und Legolas hatte recht - es gibt Wasser hinter der Wand. Und nicht wenig. Unter einer Öffnung im Fels, bizarr anmutend im rötlichen Licht der Abendsonne, liegt ein kleiner See, von scheinbar unsichtbarer Quelle genährt. Und der Dampf, der sich über ihm in mystischen Mustern bildet, macht es deutlich - es ist eine heiße Quelle.  


Ich verdränge die Assoziationen, die sich augenblicklich in meinem Kopf bilden, und drehe mich zu Legolas um. Er steht noch immer auf der anderen Seite des Durchgangs, mit einer Hand an der Wand abgestützt, und mustert mich. "Komm." fordere ich ihn auf und reiche ihm meine Hand, doch er schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf und bewegt sich dann langsam, aber trotz seines Zustandes nicht minder anmutig durch den Spalt.   


Kaum hat er jedoch meine Seite erreicht, geben seine Knie plötzlich nach und ich kann gerade noch verhindern, daß er zu Boden sinkt, indem ich meine Arme schnell um ihn lege und ihn stütze. Ihm entweicht ein elbischer Fluch, doch der Blick, der mich aus seinen blauen Augen trifft, ist alles andere als feindselig.  


Ich schlucke. Wieder sehe ich Bilder vor mir, von ihm und mir zusammen im warmen Wasser, und seine unmittelbare Nähe, die Berührung seiner Hand und sein Duft, der langsam meine Sinne zu vernebeln droht, lassen die Bilder immer deutlicher werden, immer intensiver.  


"Komm." wiederhole ich mit heiserer Stimme und führe ihn vorsichtig weiter in die Höhle hinein zum Licht. "Hier müßten wir sicher sein." Ich deute zur Quelle. "Du wußtest, daß hier ein See ist?"  


Er lächelt. "Ich wußte, daß es hier heilende Quellen gibt." erklärt er. "Warmes Wasser, getränkt mit der Essenz aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern, die in dieser Gegend gedeihen. Es ist ein Glück, daß wir eine von ihnen gefunden haben."  


"Ein Glück, ja." nicke ich, während ich meine Gedanken zwinge, ihn so vor mir erscheinen zu lassen, wie er es tatsächlich tut, und nicht umgeben von Wasser, umschlossen von seinen goldenen Haaren, auf mich wartend... Ich schüttle energisch den Kopf. Er ist verletzt, sage ich mir, an Körper, aber schlimmer noch, im Geiste. Ihn peinigen Wunden, unsichtbar, heimtückischer und tiefer als ich es mir vorzustellen vermag. Und niemand weiß mit Sicherheit, wie lange und wie nachhaltig sie ihn verfolgen werden.  


Seine Hand ruht auf meiner Schulter, als ich ihn näher zum Wasser geleite. Mit kräftigem aber dennoch sanftem Griff hält er sich an mir fest, und bei jedem Schritt wird mir seine Nähe bewußter. Als wir am Rande des Sees ankommen, bleibe ich stehen. "Heilende Quellen...?" frage ich leise, mir der hintergründigen Bedeutung meiner Worte durchaus bewußt. Er nickt nur. Heilend. Für seinen Körper und hoffentlich auch für seinen Geist.  


................./////.................. 


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Also Shelley...: Abendsonne in einer Höhle. Nun ja, das geht! Denn über dem See (man lese das letzte Kapitel mal genauer *g*) befindet sich eine Öffnung... aha! So wie in Moria... naja so ähnlich!

Ja, und es ist in der Tat ein glücklicher Zufall, daß heilende, heiße Quellen immer dann auftauchen, wenn man sie braucht, nicht wahr! Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich... wer von euch ist darüber böse...? *duck*

Demetra... nasses Ende.... Ende... Ende???!!! Hm... mach mir keinen Ärscher! *lach* Aber du hast irgendwie recht.. das Ende naht... *grübel* können wir es noch abwenden? Oder besser - wollen wir...?

In diesem Sinne...:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Ich sehe ihn an. Sein Blick ist auf das Wasser gerichtet, und ich fühle, wie sich sein Körper anspannt. Schatten huschen über sein Gesicht; sichtbare Zeugen des Kampfes, den er in diesem Moment mit sich austragen muß. Er weiß, das Wasser wird ihm guttun, doch er weiß ebenfalls, daß die Wirkung der wohlriechenden Dämpfe mehr bei ihm freizusetzen imstande ist, als ihm lieb ist. Als er verarbeiten kann. Erinnerungen werden aufleben, an die Qual und den Schmerz, den die Orks ihm zugefügt haben, und mit jedem Wassertropfen, der seine Haut berührt, wird ein weiterer Stein seiner inneren Mauer fallen. Unaufhaltsam, unwiderruflich.  


Ich verstärke meinen Griff um ihn. "Es ist gut." sage ich sanft. "Es wird dir helfen. Du kannst es nicht ewig verdrängen." Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrt weiter auf das Wasser. Einmal mehr versetzt es mir einen Stich, ihn so leiden zu sehen, doch auch ich wußte, daß dieser Punkt irgendwann kommen würde. Und lieber jetzt, als in einer Situation, in der er allein ist mit seinem Schmerz.  


Langsam lasse ich ihn los, nicht ohne mich vorher zu vergewissern, daß er alleine stehen kann, und entledige mich dann meiner Rüstung und meiner Stiefel. Achtlos lege ich sie auf den Steinboden, bevor ich mich wieder Legolas zuwende. Er steht noch immer unbewegt da, den Blick auf den See gerichtet.  


Was nur in seinem Kopf vorgehen mag? Qualvolle Eindrücke? Ungewißheit? Oder trägt er sich noch immer mit Rachegedanken? Ich berühre ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter, und sofort zuckt er zusammen. "Ich kann dir helfen." sage ich schnell. "Wenn du es zuläßt. Du mußt nichts weiter tun, als es zu erlauben." Ich verstärke meinen Griff um seine Schulter. "Lass mich dir helfen, Legolas."  


Jetzt wendet er mir den Kopf zu. In seinen Augen steht dieselbe Vertrautheit, wie ich sie bereits am Fuße des Hügels in ihnen sah. Und es scheint mir, als könne ich darin noch mehr lesen... eine Aufforderung, ja, einen stummen Wunsch, ihn von den Fesseln zu befreien, die das Erlebnis ihm angelegt hat. Ein Wunsch, den ich ihm nur allzu gern erfülle.  


Ich beobachte seine Reaktion, während sich meine Hand langsam zu den Verschlüssen seines Hemdes vortastet. Er hält meinen Blick fest, ohne eine Regung in seinem Gesicht preiszugeben. Es ist ernst, abwartend, jedoch keinesfalls abgeneigt.  


Wortlos öffne ich die Ösen und schiebe den Stoff langsam zur Seite. Der Kontakt mit seiner Haut läßt meinen Puls schneller werden, ist es doch diesmal ein anderer Grund, aus dem ich ihn berühre. Kein untersuchendes Abtasten, sondern begehrendes Erkunden. Ihm scheint es ähnlich zu gehen, denn als ich behutsam über seine Brust streiche, fühle ich deutlich, daß auch sein Herz längst nicht mehr ruhig schlägt. Im Gegenteil; die Haut unter meinen Fingern scheint zu beben.  


Ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu wenden, schiebe ich das Hemd über seine Schultern. Er läßt es geschehen und zuckt nur leicht zusammen, als die Bewegung seiner Arme Druck auf seine gebrochene Rippe ausübt. Erschrocken halte ich inne, doch im nächsten Moment ist er wieder entspannt und sieht mich auffordernd an.  


"Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich unsicher, während ich den Stoff über seine Arme ziehe und zu Boden fallen lasse. Er nickt.

---------------------------/////---------------------------

She-Elf hat sich Mühe gegeben, aber She-Elf kann keine längeren Kapitel schreiben... *heul* 


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

So, da bin ich wieder. Nein, heute keinen Gollum im Gepäck, denn der ist grad im Urlaub irgendwo im Nebelgebirge... *gg* Dafür ein neues, wie immer zu kurzes Kapitel!

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Es ist ein bestätigendes Nicken, doch sehe ich auch die Angst in seinen Augen. Mehr und mehr ergreift sie Besitz von ihm, schleicht sich in seinen Geist ein, um nach und nach auch sein Herz zu vergiften. Angst vor der Nähe eines anderen. Vor den Berührungen, die alles wieder in ihm aufleben lassen werden, vor der Qual, die sie unweigerlich mit sich bringen.  


Ich sehe, wie sehr er leidet, und lege meine Hände behutsam auf seine Schultern. Augenblicklich verkrampfen sich seine Muskeln, und erst als ich ihm durch einen Blick zu verstehen gebe, daß es in Ordnung ist, entspannt er sich allmählich wieder. Langsam streichen meine Finger über seine Haut, bemüht, die verschorften Striemen der Peitschenwunden nicht zu berühren, über seine Schlüsselbeine, wo sie einen Augenblick verweilen.  


Wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, diesen Körper zu berühren, zu erforschen, begehren zu dürfen. Dieses vollkommene Abbild eines Traumes. Jeder Zentimeter scheint perfekt, jede Unebenheit beabsichtigt. Und selbst die Zeichen der Peitsche vermögen es nicht, diesen Eindruck zu schmälern. Eher üben sie eine ungewollte Anziehungskraft auf mich aus.

Als ich die Auswirkungen dieses Anblicks in mir spüre, zwinge ich mich, den Kontakt mit seiner Haut zu unterbrechen und mich weiter dem Vorhaben zu widmen, ihn zu entkleiden.  


Regungslos verharrt er, während ich mich zu seinen Füßen hinunterbeuge und ihm seine Stiefel ausziehe. Mir ist bewußt, daß Elben sich ihrer Nacktheit nicht schämen, so wie die Menschen, und doch zögere ich lange, bevor ich mich wieder aufrichte und meine Hände auf seine Hüften lege. Er zieht die Luft ein, doch läßt er es geschehen, daß ich die Verschnürung seiner Leggings öffne und sie langsam über sein Becken schiebe.  


Wortlos befreie ich ihn aus der Hose, und als er so vor mir steht, nackt, sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, kann ich mich meines Verlangens nur schwer erwehren. Doch ich muß. Denn nichts ist in diesem Moment wichtiger als ihm Zeit zu lassen. So viel Zeit, wie er braucht.  


Behutsam führe ich ihn in das Wasser. Als es bis zu seinen Waden reicht, bleibe ich stehen und deute ihm, sich hinzuknien. Er tut es, und während er sich zögernd mit dem warmen Wasser benetzt, gehe ich zurück zum Ufer, um mich dem Rest meiner Kleidung zu entledigen.  


Kurz darauf wende ich mich wieder Legolas zu - und erstarre. Er kniet im Wasser, und waren seine Bewegungen eben noch sanft und bedächtig, so sind sie nunmehr abgehackt und grob. Fieberhaft versucht er, auch die letzten Spuren seiner Qual von sich abzuwaschen, und längst ist die zarte Haut an manchen Stellen gerötet und zerkratzt. Doch auch das wird ihn nicht von der Erinnerung befreien.  


Ich verharre und beobachte ihn. Alles gleicht seinem Verhalten am Bach, und ich überlege, ob es ein Fehler war, ihn zu einem Bad zu überreden, denn es richtet möglicherweise mehr Schaden an als daß es hilft. Vielleicht ist er noch nicht soweit. Vielleicht ist es zu früh.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	23. XXIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Gollum? Wann er wiederkommt? hm... *grübel* ...BALD, MEIN SCHATZZZZZ.... SSSEHR BALD!!

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Als ich sehe, daß er noch immer nicht innehält, sich mit ruckartigen Bewegungen von etwas reinzuwaschen, das viel tiefer liegt als er erreichen kann, trete ich näher. Und erst jetzt sehe ich das Ausmaß seiner Handlungen.  


Seine Fingernägel haben lange Striemen an Armen und Beinen hinterlassen, und vereinzelt finden Bluttropfen den Weg in das Wasser. Er selbst starrt verbissen vor sich hin, während er immer und immer wieder über seine Haut kratzt.  


Der Anblick versetzt mir einen Stich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, knie ich mich hinter hin und schließe meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Unbeirrt fährt er fort, und er hält erst inne, als ich seine Unterarme festhalte und ihn an mich drücke.  


"Nicht." Sage ich leise. "Davon wird es nicht besser."  


Ein letztes Mal versucht er, sich meinem Griff zu entziehen, dann gibt er auf und läßt sich resigniert in meine Arme sinken. "Wird es das jemals?" Seine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern. "Ich weiss es nicht, Legolas." sage ich, während ich behutsam über seine Arme streiche. "Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber wenn du es möchtest, werde ich versuchen, dir dabei zu helfen."  


Ich spüre, wie sich sein Körper langsam entspannt. Er legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, und der Blick, der mich in aus seinen blauen Augen trifft, als er sich mir zögernd zuwendet, geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Leid, Angst, Verlangen, aber auch Hoffnung steht darin geschrieben. Hoffnung, daß es wieder so wird, wie es einmal war.  


Wie gebannt starre ich ihn an. Es scheint, als ermögliche er mir in diesem Augenblick den Einblick in seine Seele. Und je dichter ich seinem Gesicht komme, desto mehr überwiegt der Ausdruck des Verlangens in ihm. Alles um mich herum scheint verschwunden. Ich sehe nur noch ihn; die Tiefe seiner Augen, die Schönheit seiner Züge, das leichte Beben seiner Lippen, das immer stärker wird, je weiter ich mich ihnen nähere. Und als ich sie mit meinen Lippen berühre, sanft über sie streiche, fühle auch ich die Auswirkungen in mir.  


Vorsichtig, ja schon zaghaft liebkose ich die weiche Haut, auf jede Reaktion bedacht. Nichts liegt mir ferner als ihn jetzt abzuschrecken, nichts wäre verheerender, als zu schnell vorzugehen. Doch keine Regung läßt darauf schließen, daß er sich gegen diesen Kuß sträubt.   


Nur mühsam kann ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ich mit meiner Zunge über den Spalt fahre und er seine Lippen daraufhin zögernd öffnet. Jetzt dreht er mir seinen Kopf ganz zu, und während ich mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange streichle, beginnt meine Zunge behutsam, seinen Mund zu erkunden.  


Die Hitze, die mich dort willkommen heißt, beschleunigt augenblicklich meinen Herzschlag. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß mich bereits ein Kuß des Elben derart in Erregung zu versetzen vermag. Und als sich unsere Zungen wie zufällig treffen, schließe ich meine Augen und gebe mich den Gefühlen hin, die mich wie eine Welle überrollen.  


Alles in mir schreit nach ihm, nach Legolas, und ich muß all meine Beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht die Kontrolle über mein Tun zu verlieren, um Legolas' Zurückhaltung nicht zu durchbrechen und damit sein Vertrauen zu gefährden.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	24. XXIV

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

Shelley.... öhm, nein, das war nicht so. Jedenfalls nicht so gedacht... Ganz soo leicht geht es bei unserem guten Eomer ja nun nicht... *fiesgrinz*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Also bleibt es bei vorsichtigen, langsamen Bewegungen, mit denen sich unsere Zungen umspielen, umschlingen und gegenseitig erforschen. Immer wieder lösen sie sich voneinander, um im nächsten Moment erneut zusammenzutreffen.  


Ich lasse meine Hand an seinem Oberkörper hinabgleiten, fahre zärtlich über die Haut, und verweile dann schließlich an seiner erhärteten Brustwarze. Nur leicht streift mein Finger darüber, doch ihm entlockt es ein Stöhnen, welches in meinem Mund erstickt. Lächelnd löse ich mich von ihm und sehe ihn an. "Mehr?" frage ich leise, doch sein Blick ist Antwort genug. In ihm brennt das Verlangen.  


Noch einmal küsse ich seine Lippen, bevor ich mich langsam zur Seite bewege und ihn mit meinen Händen behutsam nach hinten in das seichte Wasser bette. "Entspann' dich, Legolas." raune ich, während ich eine Position neben ihm einnehme und beobachte, wie er sich lang ausstreckt.  


Sein Haar umfließt in weichen Bewegungen seinen Kopf, und um ihn herum färben rote Schwaden das Wasser; Spuren seines Blutes, das sich von neuen und alten Wunden abwäscht, um dort seinen letzten Weg anzutreten. Und es scheint, als zeigten sich bereits erste Anzeichen der heilenden Wirkung der Quelle. Die Striemen wirken schmaler, kürzer, und selbst die Kratzer, die er sich eben noch zugefügt hat, erscheinen als wären sie Tage alt. Neugierig betrachte ich die Wunde an seiner Schulter sowie die gebrochenen Rippen. Auch sie sehen deutlich besser aus. Erstaunlich, wie der Organismus des Elben auf das Wasser reagiert.  


Meine Augen wandern über seinen Körper. Der Anblick allein läßt mich innerlich erbeben. Da liegt er vor mir; nackt, erregt, bereit, sich in sein süßes Schicksal zu ergeben. Und ich kann nur hoffen, daß es mir gelingen wird, diese Gratwanderung zu meistern.   


Er sieht mich an. Abwartend, unsicher. Auch er ist sich bewußt, was die nächsten Minuten bedeuten können. Und doch läßt er sich darauf ein.   


Langsam fülle ich meine Hände mit Wasser und lasse es über seinen Oberkörper fließen. Sofort findet es seinen Weg in die Vertiefungen zwischen den Muskeln, sammelt sich dort, um von mir sanft wieder aus ihnen entfernt zu werden. Bei jedem Kontakt mit seiner Haut spannt er sich leicht an, doch das Leuchten in seinen Augen verrät die Lust, die er dabei empfindet.  


Lächelnd hebe ich meine Hände und lasse die warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch tropfen, auf seine Hüften, in seinen Bauchnabel. Dann beuge ich mich herab, um sie mit mit meiner Zunge aufzunehmen, demselben Pfad folgend. Neckend umkreise ich die Vertiefung seines Nabels, und als ich für ihn unerwartet darin eintauche, zuckt er stöhnend zusammen.  


Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand, die sich fest um meinen Nacken legt und mich daran hindert, meinem Kurs weiter zu folgen. Überrascht halte ich inne. Geht es ihm zu schnell? Sollte ich aufhören?  


Als ich den Kopf drehe, sehe ich, daß er die Augen geschlossen hat. Er kämpft mit sich. Sein Gesicht zeigt es. Er kämpft gegen den Dämon in ihm, der die Erinnerung zurückbringt und seine Empfindungen in dunkle Schleier taucht.   


Zögernd hauche ich einen Kuß auf seinen Bauch, warte auf seine Reaktion, doch sie bleibt aus. Noch immer ruht seine Hand auf meinem Nacken und hält mich zurück. Also beschließe ich, mich vorerst zurückzuhalten, streiche noch einmal mit der Zunge über seine Haut, doch als ich den Kopf hebe und mich von ihm abwenden will, verstärkt sich der Druck seiner Finger.  


"Mach weiter." sagt er kaum hörbar, und ich muss mich aufrichten, um sicherzugehen, daß mich mein Gehör nicht trügt. "Bist du sicher?" frage ich erstaunt, während ich mich aus seinem Griff befreie und ihn ansehe. Jetzt erst öffnet er die Augen und erwidert meinen Blick. "Ich bin sicher."

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	25. XXV

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das hier ist Rated R.. oder besser noch NC-17! Für Gewalt und SLASH!  
**

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Ich schlucke. Dann will er es also. Und es ist an mir, das Vertrauen, das er mir entgegenbringt, nicht zu enttäuschen.  


Langsam beuge ich mich wieder zu ihm herab und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen Bauch. Ich lasse sie über seine Haut gleiten, in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen, von seinem Nabel weiter Richtung Brustkorb. Bemüht, ihm weder an seinen Wunden noch an der Bruchstelle seiner Rippen Schmerzen zuzufügen, ertaste ich seinen Oberkörper, berühre jeden Zentimeter, liebkose ihn mit meinen Fingern.  


Leicht seufzend schließt er die Augen, lehnt sich zurück und entspannt sich. Mir entlockt das ein verzücktes Lächeln, und während sich meine Hände um den Brustkorb des Elben legen, beuge ich mich über ihn, mit sanften Küsse seine Haut bedeckend. So weich, so rein, so makellos. So perfekt, wie alles an ihm.  


Ich arbeite mich langsam vor. Über seine Rippen bis hin zu seiner Brustwarze. Zärtliche nehme ich sie zwischen meine Lippen und umgarne sie mit der Zunge. Ihm entweicht ein Stöhnen, wohlig und voller Genuß. Ich spiele mit ihr, massiere und nage, und mit jeder Bewegung spüre ich seine Erregung steigen.  


Und auch ich habe Mühe, mich zurückzuhalten. Seine Körpersprache, das leise Seufzen, das sich trotz seiner Beherrschung aus seinem Mund löst, alles an ihm läßt das Blut in meinen Adern pulsieren. Und während sich meine Lippen fordernder um seine Brustwarze schließen, gebe ich dem unbändigen Drang nach, ihn dort zu berühren, wonach es mich sehnt, seit ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, auf den weiten Ebenen Rohan's.  


Langsam tastet meine Hand an seinem Körper hinab, über seine Taille, seine Hüfte, um schließlich wie zufällig über sein Glied zu streichen. Und sofort zuckt er leicht zusammen. Ich verweile kurz, dann hebe ich den Blick, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten, als ich meine Hand vorsichtig um das erhitzte Fleisch lege.  


Sein Gesicht ist angespannt, doch nichts deutet darauf hin, daß diese Berührung etwas anderes in ihm hervorruft als Lust und Begierde. Lächelnd bewege ich meine Finger auf seiner Haut, bevor ich den Kopf wieder senke und meine Zähne erneut um die erhärtete Brustwarze schließe. Ein leichter Biss, eine weitaus größere Reaktion... nicht nur dadurch bemerkbar, daß er sich unter mir windet.  


"Wie ist das?" hauche ich zwischen den Küssen, und die Antwort darauf ist seine Hand, die sich erneut um meinen Nacken legt und sich in meine Haare krallt. Sanft zieht sie mich hoch und führt mich zu seinem Mund. Seine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen, seine Lippen jedoch halb geöffnet, willig, die meinen zu empfangen.  


Es ist ein zarter Kuß zuerst, eine letzte Mauer, die durchbrochen wird, als er mich fester an sich drückt und bereitwillig seinen Mund erobern läßt. Und es ist ein Zeichen dafür, daß er soweit ist, auch die letzten Bedenken fallen zu lassen, um sich mir vollends hinzugeben.

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	26. XXVI

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. oder eher noch NC-17 wegen recht ausführlicher Beschreibungen! Achtung: SLASH!  
**

An dieser Stelle mal wieder einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer!! *knuddel* Es tut gut zu lesen, daß das, was ich mit meinem Gollum hier zusammentippsel, gefällt! Auch wenn es mal wieder ein wenig länger gedauert hat. Aber ihr müßt verzeihen... das reale Leben läßt mich nicht immer so, wie ich gern möchte.

YESSSSS, GOLLUM ISSS BACK!! ......UND WIR HABEN EIN NEUESSS KAPITEL MITGEBRACHT! ESSS IST UNSER.......... MY OWN.. MY PRECIOUSSSS... jaja. wissen wir alle. *gg* 

Aber zuerst zu ein paar Reviews:

Shelley...: nun ja, daß Eomer Legolas zuerst ran läßt, wie du so schön sagst, wird wohl nicht passieren, soviel kann ich sagen. Denn um es richtig verarbeiten zu können, muß es eigentlich so ähnlich passieren, wie damals. Aber ... passiert es überhaupt..? DAS IST EINE BERECHTIGTE FRAGE... höhö *die bunnies mal sichten geht*

Alae, Hai_spirits und Rinä! Ich freue mich, daß ihr dabei seid, und vor allem, daß ihr reviewt! Und Rinä... ein großartiger Review! *gg* Gollum hat sich sehr darüber gefreut! Aber daß du dich über "Mißbraucht" totgelacht hast.... hm.. *grübel* und ich dachte, das wäre ein böses Thema...? Aber ich seh schon, ich bin nicht die einzige, die sowas ganz gerne liest... *eg* und ähm, was bedeutet GMBLFMBL???

Ja, und dann noch eins... wieso wollt ihr alle, daß Aragorn wieder auftaucht?? Hm?? JAAAA, LASSST GARSSSTIGES ARAGORN HEREINPLATZEN!! DASSS WIRD EIN SPASSSSS...!!! Hm, weiß ja net...

Aber genug geschwafelt... es geht weiter.... mit einer kleinen Überraschung in der Sichtweise... wurde mal wieder Zeit...

---------------------------/////---------------------------

_Ich spüre seine Hände auf mir. Seine Zunge in mir. Seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Und obwohl jede Berührung die Erinnerung wieder hervorruft, so ist es doch diesmal anders. Nicht fordernd, nicht zwingend, nicht besitzend. Sondern behutsam, einfühlsam und sanft. Und sicher. Ja, sicher.  
_

_Jede seiner Bewegungen zeugt davon, daß er genau weiß, was er tun muß, wie er es tun muß, um mir Gelegenheit zu geben, die Dämonen zurückzutreiben, um wieder die Herrschaft über meine Gefühle zu erlangen. Und mit jedem Aufeinandertreffen unserer Lippen, jedem leisen Stöhnen, das sich kaum hörbar aus seinem Mund löst, wächst die Kraft in mir, einem neuen Morgen zu begegnen und die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinter mir zu lassen.  
_

_Der bloße Kontakt seiner Hand mit meiner Erregung läßt Hitzewellen durch meinen Körper strömen, die jeden Gedanken an mögliche Folgen dieses Aufeinandertreffens in den Hintergrund stellen. Es scheint nicht mehr wichtig, daß die Orks unser Versteck jederzeit finden können, daß Aragorn sich von seinen Fesseln längst befreit und auf die Suche nach uns begeben haben muß, und selbst der noch immer währende Drang nach Vergeltung wird mit jedem Strich seiner Finger verschwommener, unwirklicher und bedeutungsloser.  
_

_Alles was zählt, ist der Moment. Das Pulsieren in meinen Adern, das Ziehen in meinen Leisten, die Begierde, den Rohirrim zu spüren. So, wie es hätte sein sollen, und nicht so, wie es gewesen ist.  
_

_Schatten der Erinnerung blitzen vor mir auf. Unvorstellbare Schmerzen, Angst, die Gewißheit, den Tod zu finden, und schließlich sogar der Wunsch danach. Aragorn, der mir nie so nah gewesen ist wie in jener Nacht am Feuer, und der es zu meinem Bedauern auch nie wieder sein wird. Und schließlich Éomer.   
_

_Éomer. Der vermeintlich grobe Mensch aus Rohan, dessen Berührungen so sanft sind, so zärtlich, daß sie auf so wundersame Weise vermögen, meinen inneren Widerstand zu brechen. Dessen Küsse meinen Geist treiben lassen, weg von den dunklen Schatten, hinaus in das Licht. Dessen Lippen in diesem Moment meinen Körper erforschen, liebkosen, und schließlich seine Hände ablösen, um mich in einer warmen Umarmung willkommen zu heißen.  
_

_Ich höre mich selbst die Luft einziehen, als ich seine Zunge um mich spüre, wie sie ihr Liebesspiel beginnt, langsam und vorsichtig, aber bestimmt genug, um mich alles um mich herum vergessen zu lassen. Meine Hand greift ins Leere, versucht vergeblich, im Wasser am Steinboden Halt zu finden, und das Geräusch des Plätscherns um meinen Kopf hat sich längst mit dem Rauschen meines Blutes vermischt. Doch all meine Sinne sind auf meine Körpermitte zentriert. Auf den Ort, den der Rohirrim für sich beansprucht, durch neckende, saugende und kreisende Berührungen erobert, und den ich ihn bereitwillig und in Ermangelung jeglicher Gegenwehr einnehmen lasse._

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	27. XXVII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. oder eher noch NC-17 wegen recht ausführlicher Beschreibungen! Achtung: SLASH!  
**

Anm. zum Disclaimer... *gg*: Ja, die Figuren gehören Tolkien, doch die cyber-Verkörperung des Éomer von Rohan gehört natürlich Glorfindel! *grinz*

(So, kriegt Gollum jetzt einen Fisch???) *lachweg*

Aber nun weiter:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Es erscheint mir wie ein Traum. Ein betörender Traum, sinnlich und ekstatisch, und umso überwältigender, weil er real ist. Ich schmecke ihn, rieche ihn, fühle ihn, und jede Bewegung meiner Zunge und meiner Lippen steigert meine eigene Lust. Ich spüre das Pulsieren in seinem Glied; das Blut, das sich mit aller Macht durch jeden Zentimeter bis hin zur Spitze drängt, die ich fest in meinem Mund umschlossen halte.   


Meine Hände wandern erneut über seinen Körper, streicheln an seinen Seiten entlang und hinterlassen eine verräterische Gänsehaut, die sich mehr und mehr ausbreitet. Als ich meinen Blick hebe, sehe ich, daß er die Augen wieder geschlossen hat, als wolle er in eine Traumwelt hinübergleiten, in der es weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft gibt.  


'Ja, entspann dich, mein schöner Elb, lass deine Sinne treiben im Meer der Lust und lausche den Wellen, die leise um dein majestätisches Haupt wogen.' Es scheint überall zu sein; das warme Wasser, doch verglichen mit der Hitze seiner Haut erscheint es mir kühl und abweisend.  


Ich umschliesse sein heißes Fleisch fordernder, lasse meine Zunge immer wieder den Schaft entlanggleiten und geniesse seine Reaktion darauf, als er die Hüften nach oben reckt, um noch weiter in mich einzudringen. Bereitwillig nehme ich ihn nun ganz in mich auf, spüre das erregte Zucken in jedem Winkel meines Mundes, bevor ich langsam beginne, meinen Kopf vor und zurückzubewegen.  


Meine Hände ruhen auf seinen Hüften, halten ihn fest, während ich das Liebesspiel langsam steigere, ihm mit geschickten Berührungen Seufzer der Lust entlocke, die wiederum mit jedem Laut mein eigenes Verlangen weiter entfesseln.  


Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, ihn schon jetzt zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, obwohl sich alles in mir danach sehnt. Sein sich voller Lust räkelnder Körper, der süße Geschmack in meinem Mund, einfach alles verlangt danach, von ihm zu kosten und meinen Durst nach ihm zu stillen. Doch will ich ihm die Freude an seinen eigenen Gelüsten zurückbringen, so muß ich ihm Zeit geben, diese auch selbst zuzulassen. Er muß es wollen, mich wollen, und es muß an ihm sein, mich in das Innerste seines Selbst einzuladen, mich zu empfangen und es aus tiefstem Herzen zu geniessen.  


Also nehme ich ihn ein letztes Mal tief in mich auf und lasse ihn dann langsam aus meinem Mund gleiten. Sofort spannt sich sein Körper an. "Éomer..." keucht er atemlos, "nicht.. aufhören..." Ich sehe ihn an. Seine Augen sind zwei dunkle Steine, die mich anfunkeln, vor Lust, vor Verlangen, und auch ich kann meine Empfindungen für ihn längst nicht mehr verbergen. Meine Stimme ist ein heiseres Krächzen, als ich mich über sein Gesicht beuge. "Ich will nicht aufhören, Legolas. Ich würde es gerne fortführen. Doch was willst du?" Meine Lippen sind dicht über den seinen, und die dunkelrote Verführung, die von ihnen ausgeht, läßt meine Sinne schwinden. "Was willst du..." wiederhole ich leise, während ich mich weiter zu ihnen herabsinken lasse.  


"Dich." haucht er, als sich unsere Lippen berühren. "Ich will dich, Éomer... In mir."

---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	28. XXVIII

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. oder eher noch NC-17 wegen recht ausführlicher Beschreibungen! Achtung: SLASH!  
**

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Seine Worte lassen meinen Körper erbeben. In ihm. Allein die Vorstellung daran läßt meine Erektion schmerzlich anwachsen, doch im selben Moment wird mir klar, was das für den Elben bedeutet. Sicher haben die Schandtaten der Orks auch körperliche Spuren hinterlassen, wenn nicht sogar Verletzungen, und ihn jetzt dort zu berühren, könnte fatale Folgen haben.  


"Legolas..." beginne ich, doch er hebt den Kopf, um mich erneut in einem Kuss gefangenzunehmen. Lange umschlingen sich unsere Zungen, erforschen den anderen, begehren sich, und als ich mich schließlich von ihm löse, sehe ich, wie sein Blick, gerade noch voller Begierde und Ungeduld, einen Ausdruck von Zuversicht und Vertrautheit annimmt. "Möchtest du das wirklich?" frage ich ernst, und das Lächeln, das er mir als Antwort schenkt, sagt mehr als tausend Worte. "Es sind heilende Kräuter." erinnert er mich sanft, "Jedoch vermag nichts besser zu heilen als die Macht aufrichtiger Gefühle."  


Ich schlucke. Dieser Blick. Diese Worte. Dieses makellose Wesen, das dort nackt vor mir liegt und sich mir offenbart. Das ist es, wonach ich mich sehne, seit ich ihm begegnete. Mein Blick wandert bewundernd über seinen Körper, der so zerbrechlich aussieht und doch soviel Stärke in sich trägt. In meinen Gedanken formen sich Bilder... Bilder dessen, was gleich passieren könnte.  


Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihm herab und küsse ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Ich will dir nicht wehtun." sage ich leise, "Doch das wird unweigerlich geschehen, wenn ich fortfahre." "Du kannst mir nicht wehtun, Éomer." lächelt er. "Nicht so, wie sie es getan haben. Im Gegenteil." Er zieht mich erneut zu sich herab und streicht zärtlich über meine Wange. "Du schenkst mir neue Hoffnung. Also sei unbesorgt." Sein Kopf deutet zur Wand der Höhle. "Diese Planzen dort beherbergen eine ölige Substanz. Sie sollte hilfreich sein."  


Ich folge seinem Blick und erspähe eine Ansammlung kleiner Pflanzen, deren Dicke der Blätter darauf schließen läßt, daß sie tatsächlich Öl enthalten. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zu Legolas, dann stehe ich auf und gehe durchs Wasser hinüber zum Rand des Sees. Dort knipse ich einige der fleischigen Blätter ab und bringe sie zurück zu dem Elben, der unverändert im Wasser liegt und jede meiner Bewegungen beobachtet. Nein, er mustert mich regelrecht, betrachtet meinen Körper, und das leichte Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielt, läßt mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  


"Was ist das?" frage ich, als ich mich neben ihm niederknie und die Pflanze zwischen meinen Fingern reibe. "Wir nennen sie Daehalab. Und du siehst, du musst sie nur leicht berühren, und schon sondert sie Flüssigkeit ab." Nickend betrachte ich meine Finger. "Und du meinst..." beginne ich zaghaft, doch schon hat er meinen Gedanken erraten. "Ich weiss." verbessert er mich lächelnd und nickt mir auffordernd zu.  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	29. XXIX

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. oder eher noch NC-17 wegen recht ausführlicher Beschreibungen! Achtung: SLASH!  
**

Als erstes möchte sich Gollum für den Fisch bedanken... *gg* NICCCCE AND JUICCCYY!!!

Und dann... *ernstwerd*  
@Jinxauthor Mel... danke für deinen langen und kritischen Review! Ich habe ihn mir zu Herzen genommen und werde sehen, was ich bezüglich des Spin-Offs unternehme... allerdings hat da ein gewisser Gollum (*g*) schon etwas in seinen Hirn ausgesponnen, und dem möchte ich nicht vorgreifen. *evilgrinz* Was das unglaubwürdig angeht... nun, ich denke, jeder verarbeitet solch ein Erlebnis anders, und es ist mit Sicherheit schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie der Kopf in solchen Momenten arbeitet. 

@Demetra, Lady-of-Gondor, Aki.Katze, Mary Hawk... danke auch an euch für die Reviews!

Aber nun weiter mit dem (wie nannte es letztlich jemand...?) "Zeitlupenslash"... *gg*

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Ich sehe ihn an. Dann nicke auch ich und nehme eines der Blätter in die Hand, während ich sie langsam zur Faust balle. Sofort löst sich eine gelbliche Essenz, die ich erst ins Wasser und dann auf seinen Körper tropfen lasse. Ich beobachte, wie sie sich langsam einen Weg über seinen Bauch bahnt, dann nehme ich meine freie Hand und verreibe die Tropfen langsam auf seiner Haut. Kaum daß sich das Öl mit dem Wasser mischt, steigt ein betörender Duft auf, süßlich und blumig, und während ich immer mehr davon auf seinem Körper verteile, atme ich ihn tief ein und lasse das Aroma auf mich einwirken.  


Wie weich seine Haut ist. Und wie geschmeidig sie wird, unter dem glatten Film der Essenz. Behutsam ziehe ich mit meinen Fingern kleine Kreise, streichle damit über seinen Bauch, seine Hüften und schließlich seine Beine. Er schließt die Augen und legt den Kopf nach hinten, als Beweis völligen Vertrauens. Ich beuge mich lächelnd zu ihm herab und hauche einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, bevor ich mich leise erhebe und mich zwischen seine Beine hocke. Dann schiebe ich meine Hände unter seine Knie und ziehe ihn vorsichtig zu mir heran, sodaß sein Gesäß auf meinen Schenkeln ruht.  


Ich spüre meinen Herzschlag deutlich in meiner Brust, als ich ein weiteres Blatt der Pflanze nehme und in meiner Hand zerdrücke; meinen Blick noch immer auf Legolas gerichtet. Sein Gesicht spiegelt seine Empfindungen wider, während er in Gedanken den Weg des Öles auf seiner Haut nachvollzieht. Und als ich mit meinen Händen schließlich seine Pobacken berühre, sie zärtlich massiere und ihn so langsam auf mein weiteres Vorgehen vorbereite, reckt er sich mir wohlwollend entgegen.  


Auch ich spüre die Erregung, die sein Anblick in mir auslöst; das kaum merkliche Zittern seiner Augenlider, die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper, seine bebenden Lippen, und ich muss mich erneut selbst ermahnen, um nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Langsam nähere ich mich mit meiner Hand seiner Spalte, lasse weitere Tropfen in sie einfliessen und folge ihnen dann behutsam mit meinem Finger, noch immer leicht kreisend. Sanft drücke ich seine Beine weiter auseinander, und berühre für einen kurzen Moment seinen Eingang. Als ich sein Zucken spüre, halte ich inne, doch schon im nächsten Moment ist er wieder entspannt, bereit, mir Zugang in sein Innerstes zu gewähren.  


Noch einmal lasse ich meinen Blick über sein Antlitz wandern, dann bedecke ich meinen Finger mit der öligen Substanz und führe ihn langsam erst dicht an das rosige Fleisch, um dann sanft dagegen zu drücken und die Pforte zu öffnen. Erneut zuckt er, doch das Stöhnen, das seine Bewegung begleitet, bedeutet mir fortzufahren.  


Der Pfad, der sich mir auftut, ist heiss, eng, und scheint sich gegen mein Eindringen wehren zu wollen. Doch eben diese Enge und Hitze sind es, die mich weiter antreiben, meine eigene Erregung fast unerträglich werden lassen, und all mein Denken auf den Punkt lenken, den ich zu erreichen suche. Den Punkt, der seinen Schmerz in Verlangen wandeln und Erinnerung und Zweifel wie den Morgennebel in alle Winde zerstreuen wird...  


---------------------------/////--------------------------- 


	30. XXX ENDE

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören Tolkien, die Handlung mir (und meinem Gollum)! 

**Das folgende ist Rated R.. oder eher noch NC-17 wegen recht ausführlicher Beschreibungen! Achtung: SLASH!  
**

So, hier ist es nun... das ENDE

Danke an alle, die gelesen, gereviewt und kritisiert haben! Dank auch an Pucki für die bunnies (knuddel), an Lady-of-Gondor für's betareaden und an diverse Herren für Inspiration *gg*

Aber hier nun:

---------------------------/////---------------------------

Behutsam bewege ich meinen Finger in ihm. Ich dehne das Fleisch, das sich mehr und mehr weitet und mir so den weiteren Weg offenbart. Und langsam entspannt er sich, läßt mich ein, auch als ich einen zweiten Finger hinzunehme, und wenig später einen dritten. Ich spüre die Muskeln eng um mich, und während ich bedächtig weitertaste, ist es Legolas, der sich mir nun sanft entgegendrängt.  


Sein Atem beschleunigt sich, auf seiner Haut zeigen sich erste rötliche Flecken, und als ich wenig später den ersehten Punkt erreiche, läßt ein Zittern seinen Körper erbeben. Er stöhnt auf, reckt sich mir weiter entgegen, um zu verhindern, daß mein Finger den verheißungsvollen Ort verläßt. Langsam streiche ich über die kleine Erhebung und entlocke ihm dadurch ein wohliges Grollen; leise und verhalten, doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen seiner Lust.  


Ich spüre wie mein Glied schmerzhaft anwächst, ein Ziehen meine Lenden erobert und sich ausbreitet, bis mich das Gefühl hunderter kleiner Messerstiche vollkommen einnimmt. Ich schließe die Augen und verliere mich für einen Augenblick in der Empfindung, berühre den Punkt erneut, bevor ich meine Finger langsam wieder zurückziehe und ihn ansehe. Sofort stöhnt er auf, des Rausches beraubt, und hebt den Kopf, um ihn jedoch lächelnd wieder sinken zu lassen, als er bemerkt, daß ich erneut zu den Blättern greife.  


Für einen Augenblick verschafft mir die kühle Essenz Erleichterung, als ich sie auf mir verteile und dabei meine Erregung massiere, doch allein der Gedanke daran, in ihm zu sein, läßt mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich sehe seinen Blick, der jeder meiner Bewegungen folgt, erwartungsvoll, hungrig, und ja, begehrend, und mir scheint, als wären seine Augen tiefschwarz, und nicht mehr strahlend blau wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.  


Ich versinke tief in seinem Blick, dann ziehe ich ihn ein wenig näher zu mir heran und beuge mich vor, bis ich den Widerstand spüre. Ein kurzer Druck, ein leichtes Stöhnen, dann umschließt mich die Enge, die mir für einen Augenblick den Atem raubt. So heiß, so betörend. Ich schließe die Augen und warte, bis er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hat, bevor ich meine Hände um seine Hüften lege und mich stetig vorwärtsschiebe, der Hitze entgegen. Wie durch einen dichten Vorhang dringt ein Keuchen an mein Ohr; doch ist es seine oder meine Stimme, ich vermag es nicht zu sagen. Alles, was ich höre, spüre, fühle, ist er. Sein Fleisch, das Zucken der Muskeln, die mir mehr und mehr den Weg freigeben.  


Längst ist es um meine Beherrschung geschehen, und ich stoße nun tief in ihn vor, grabe meine Finger in seine Haut und stöhne laut auf, als ich gänzlich in ihm versinke. Mein Körper erbebt, während ich mich hin und herbewege, wieder und wieder zustoße, und mit jedem Mal über die Stelle fahre, die auch ihm nun lustvolle Laute entlockt.  


"Legolas..." keuche ich atemlos und beuge mich zu ihm herunter, und sofort spüre ich sein Hände, die sich fest um meine Schultern legen. "Éomer..." Es ist nur ein Hauchen, doch dringt es bis in mein Innerstes vor. "Éomer... sieh mich an."  


Jetzt erst bemerke ich, daß ich die Augen geschlossen habe. Und als ich sie wieder öffne, ist sein Gesicht direkt vor mir. Alles spiegelt sich darin wider; Erregung, Verlangen, aber auch der Schmerz der Erinnerung, der mich erschrocken innehalten läßt. Was tue ich hier? Wie konnte ich glauben, daß er schon bereit dazu ist? Und doch... nichts steht in seinem Blick geschrieben, das mich auffordert aufzuhören.  


Mein Herz schlägt wie wild in meiner Brust, und mein Körper sehnt sich nach Erlösung, während sich meine Gedanken überschlagen. Und dann, plötzlich, spüre ich seine Hände um meine Hüften, die mich ruckartig zu ihm heranziehen, mich erneut tief in ihn eindringen lassen. Für einen Augenblick kämpfe ich noch mit mir selbst, doch dann übernimmt mein Körper die Gewalt über mein Tun und verwirft alle Zweifel. Nichts ist mehr wichtig; weder er noch ich, nur noch das Feuer, das sich über meinen Körper ausbreitet, mit jedem Stoß heller auflodert und sich wenig später wie eine Stichflamme in ihn ergießt. Und nur wie ein Hauch dringt nun auch seine Stimme an mein Ohr... ein Stöhnen, tief und grollend, als auch er in den Flammen seine Erlösung findet. Zuckend windet er sich unter mir, ergibt sich den Gefühlen, und als ich mich erschöpft auf ihn niedersinken lasse, spüre ich das Klopfen in seiner Brust, das nur mühsam wieder zu einem steten Rhythmus zurückfindet.  


Lange verweile ich so auf ihm, ungewillt, den Moment vergehen zu lassen, und geniesse seine Nähe, den Duft seiner Haut und die zarten Bewegungen, mit denen er sanft über meinen Rücken streicht. Dann löse ich mich langsam von ihm und richte mich auf, um meinen Blick noch einmal über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen.  


Er hat es geschafft. Er hat den Kampf gegen seine Erinnerungen gewonnen, gegen den Schmerz, den ihm die Orks zugefügt haben. Und mit ein wenig Geduld kann wieder zu dem werden, der er einmal war. Auch wenn es noch lange dauern wird. Aber ich bin bereit, ihn auch weiterhin auf diesem Weg zu begleiten.  


E N D E

---------------------------/////---------------------------

und ja... es wird eine Sequel geben. Wann, mit welchem Titel und aus wessen Sicht.... we will see! *g*

c-ya! 


End file.
